


When Wisdom sleeps

by Mavda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavda/pseuds/Mavda
Summary: Din, Nayru and Farore are the Goddesses of the Realm of Hyrule. They are myths about the creation of the world, a way for hylians to understand the world around them, but for Ganondorf, Zelda and Link, they mean something more.Memories of past lifes fill Ganondorf and Link, but Zelda's memories seem to be dormant. And neither Link nor Ganondorf know how to feel about it.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. The lie

He felt tired. 

He travelled with a heavy heart, because maybe, just maybe, that bastard had really dissappeared for good. Maybe that fucker had decided to take away the future of the kingdom, maybe he had decided to hurt them the most, the way it would hurt him the most. Years after years he had tried and failed and at this point he could only accept what everyone had ever told him. 

The road was unkempt and bumpy and his mare was growing as frustrated as him. It had taken him years to gather resources and information and then more years to explore the places he had found. It had been failure after failure and he had grown used to finding nothing but little villages at the edges of the world. 

There was no reason to believe this was going to be any different, his heart refused to believe again, so as he kept on shortening the distance he started to ready himself to find the same old scenery he had grown used to.

As he entered the village people started to stare at him, the boy tried his best to remain unassuming and bowed here and there when he encountered people. If he had to define the village in one word it would be cozy. The houses were modest but pretty, the people looked intrigued but not scared, the size of their settlement had to be at least of thirty houses and by the look of it they had some sort of government going on since the people kept on directing him to a specific house. 

A man awaited him in a well-kept garden and waved at him to come closer. The two people who were beside the man scrambled as soon as the boy dismounted and scurried down the roads. The boy bowed immediately, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, thank you so much for welcoming me."

The man brought his hand to the back of his head, bowing his head in between words, "No problem, no problem, I'm sorry you have to deal with me. My wife is the village chief but she's away in another village," the boy smiled in understanding. "Please, come on in," the man walked to his house and opened the door ready to let the guest go in, and then, as he saw the horse trailing behind the boy, "oh, you can put your horse in that tree, I'll go get some refreshments ready."

The boy walked to the only tree that loked strong enough in the garden and said, "Oh, don't worry, please, I can't impose any further," loudly enough to be heard, but the man was already inside, bumbling inside his house. The boy gave a glance towards the neighbourhood while he gave the knot a little pull to test it, there were no prying eyes behind windows and the people who had been in the very spot he was were nowhere to be seen. The boy bowed again as he entered the house and repeated his thanks to the man as soon as he was within earshot. The man was busy looking for glasses and beer within his kitchen so he gave back a loud don't worry as an answer. The boy wiped his feet before entering and closing the door with as little noise as possible.

The man turned to look at his guest and saw the boy standing awkardly, "Oh, please take a seat!" He said a little too fast while he pointed to a chair near him, he clanked as he moved. 

As the boy took a seat in the room and admired the cozy atmosphere, the man disappeared again and the boy looked around. Every house looked similar in the village, this one was built in a pretty good place compared to others, but he was sure that no house differed much in terms of construction. The boy was sitting in an open living room next to the kitchen, he glanced to the side and saw a big table with tons of papers on them, it looked like a place where only the people in charge of its order would know where everything was. 

As the boy looked at the burned logs on the chimney, the man reappeared with clanking glasses and a bottle of beer, "So, tell me. How can we help you?"

The surrogate village chief left the boy with his beer for just a second as he returned to the kitchen to bring out some bread and cheese. "You look like a very prestigious person, so if there's anything we can help with," he left the words hanging and gave little nods meant as encouragement. Not only was the boy the sole visitor they had had in more than a couple of years, but the child also looked like a well-off, young and handsome knight that more than surely came from the Castle. The Castle of Hyrule, the most important building in the Kingdom that happened to also be the place where the most renowned soldiers the country had to offer were trained. The man swallowed out of nervousness and his eyes strained in the sword the boy carried. From his location the man could only see the hilt of the sword strapped to the boy's back and although it wasn't unheard of for mercenaries to carry out swords, the poise of the boy was telling. And as if there were any doubts left, the brightly polished shield his horse carried on its mount and the boy's clothes were revealing in on itself. 

The boy smiled but shared nothing and as the man poured out the beer he thought too hard about the sharp and fierce look the boy had.

The boy grabbed his beer and drank a sip to show gratitude, "My name is Link and I am looking for someone." Link searched through his clothes and took out a piece of parchment he himself had drawn before coming. 

The picture showed a towering Gerudo man, with their characteristic red hair and bronze skin that protected them from the glaring desert sun. His name was Ganondorf, although Link did not share that bit of information, the King of Thieves, the Sun of the Desert, the Star of the Night. Many names given to a male Gerudo child who had been raised as the next leader of their people, many names to the man who had ended up raiding the Castle of Hyrule 11 years ago, killing the last rightful Queen and King the Kingdom of Hyrule had seen and kidnapping the 1 year old heir and light of the people, Princess Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule. Ganondorf had become the most hated person in the Realm overnight, but just as soon as he had made his debut, he had disappeared. 

The Gerudo never saw him again. Their leaders let their villages be searched till exhaustion to regain some sense of trust from the Kingdom, the fishpeople of the Zora and the rockpeople of the Gorons sent search party after search party to every nook and cranny they could find but neither Ganondorf nor Princess Zelda were ever found again. 

Months passed, years passed, and people had all but given up on ever finding them again, nowadays they were but memories people would barely give time of day. Link was stubborn, almost crazy in his search at this point, as he refused to give up until he knew what had happened to Zelda and Ganondorf.

Princess Zelda had been kidnapped a few months after becoming one year old so no one could recognize her anymore, while Ganondorf had never had his portrait taken as the Gerudo overzealously protected their heirs so the searchs had consisted in finding Gerudo males. It had all turned too complicated very soon. 

What Link had placed on the table, however, was a real portrait of Ganondorf, impossible to exist. Drawn not by actual experience but by memories Link could never share with anyone in fears of being called delusional. A portrait with such eerie perfection that anyone who had seen Ganondorf would be able to recognize with only a glance.

The surrogate village chief gave the drawing a glance, "Oh, and who's this man?" 

Link smirked as the feeling of dejavú filled his body. "He helped my family a great deal," he lied, "we owe him a lot but he disappeared one day and we never saw him again. We've always wanted to give him our thanks and see if he is living all right, so if you know of him or of where I could find him I would be more than thankful."

The man cocked his head to the side, shook his head slightly, "I fear I've never seen him, though, I'm really sorry."

Link let his disappointment wash over him for just a second before putting a smile on his face again, "Oh, that's all right, please don't worry. Would it be a problem if I took my time and searched nearby, I'll probably take one or two days and then I'll be gone."

"Oh," the man shifted, "sure, you can stay with us if that's all right with you." 

"I will be sure to not bother your family and pay for my expenses."

The man nodded and stayed silent for a second before taking a piece of bread that stayed in his hand. Link gulped his glass down and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, "Good beer." 

The man hesitated a second before grabbing Link's glass and pouring beer again, "You've been looking long for that man?"

Link could have laughed out loud, "Yes, sir. A long time."

"Well, hopefully you find him, all right? Name's Pattrick, by the way, you can come find me if you need anything."

Link bowed his head and sighed. Pattrick played with the crumbs of his bread before eating it up in one bite. 

As Link readied to excuse himself and get his things inside the house, the door opened and a child boomed in shouting a greeting, the resemblance with her father was uncanny. Pattrick greeted her and the child stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Link. "Hello!" Link smiled back at the chipper greeting and the child came closer to him, clearly used to strangers coming into her house, "I'm Mira, what's your name?"

"Link, ma'am."

"It's a pleasure!" Mira shot up her hand towards Link and Link grabbed her hand back.

"Likewise."

Pattrick sat a little straighter and smiled, "How was today?"

The child gave a glance to her father and returned to Link in a second, "Good! Now I'm going out to play with Lloyd." Her gaze fixated on Link's sword and interest was plastered on her face.

Pattrick inched closer to the table and nodded along, "Sure, sure. Link is going to stay with us a couple of days, so be nice."

Mira gleamed at Link, excited at the idea of a new face she could hang out with, "I can show you around!" 

Link couldn't help but smile back at the sheer innocence the kid radiated and as he nodded back and Mira turned away to run to her room and throw her bag on the floor before leaving, Pattrick's hand moved calmly to Ganondorf's picture and Mira's eyes followed out of habit. 

Pattrick looked scared for a second and started to talk and call for Mira in an attempt to drown her out but Mira filled the room with her voice, "What's with that picture of uncle Gan?"

Link startled and his eyes were saucers, he looked at Mira and then Pattrick and then Mira again. Pattrick sat still, all his body rigid and in place. Mira walked closer to the table and, unaware of what was going around her, grabbed the picture.

She turned the picture and looked at it from different angles, "Wow, that's a really good drawing. Did you do it?" Her eyes never left the picture and she didn't register Link's corporal language.

Link was at a loss for words and his brain was trying to catch up with everything around him, so the "Yes," that he blurted was almost too soft for Mira to hear.

Mira looked back at Link and laughed at his face, her pristine laugh brought Link back to her innocence and not the rage that had started to boil under his skin. She gave the picture back to him, still showing interest in the drawing in it, "How do you know uncle Gan?"

Link's voice was deep, desperate to control the shakiness of it, "He's a dear friend of my father," he mumbled.

"Mira," Pattrick called, "weren't you going to play with Lloyd?"

Mira ran to her room immediately. And the two men were alone again.

Link couldn't talk and Pattrick was too scared to start. "I," he stuttered, worried of what could happen now that the young and fierce looking youth was shaken and wouldn't lift his head, "Please let Mira leave first." 

Link nodded but didn't raise his head and Pattrick could feel the cold sweat pooling in his hands. Mira came back as loudly as she had left and neither Link nor Pattrick showed anything amiss, so she left with the promise of coming back after dinner. 

The sound of the door closing made Pattrick squirm and he realized he had no idea how to talk again with Link. 

But he didn't need to worry, because Link started to snicker to himself immediately. He couldn't keep it in and although Pattrick was a little weirded out by his reaction it was better to see Link laughing than having him be threatening.

"I'm sorry," Pattrick started but Link gave out a choked laugh and raised a hand to stop Pattrick from speaking.

"No," Link snorted, "don't. It's just," he gave another short laugh, "I was thinking about how if Mira hadn't arrived when she did or if you hadn't moved your hands I wouldn't have had any idea he was alive." Link looked incredulous but covered it up with a smile, "Really funny."

Link looked at the picture still in his hands, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The change in Link's voice was subtle but noticeable. It wasn't a threat yet, but it didn't have the amicable undertones he had shown before. 

"I," Pattrick wasn't sure how much to share and his brain was racing trying to understand what was going on, "are you here to kill him?"

Link remained silent a couple of seconds, pondering about what he wanted to do. "Is he living with a child? A girl, blonde, blue eyes, 11 years old."

Pattrick gave the curtest nod he could and his hands grasped his trousers with strenght.

"Then I'm not going to kill him," Pattrick looked up and his relief was evident, "I'm not going to do anything bad to him," Link cut himself short. "The girl is taken care of, right? He has not harmed her?"

Pattrick shook his head vehemently, "No, no. He would never hurt her."

Link started to feel the anger in him subside. She was alive. She was alive and safe.

And Ganondorf remembered as well. 

"So his name is Gan?"

Pattrick nodded.

"And her?"

"Zelda."

Link looked surprised and pursed his lips, he was thankful he had kept her name intact, but he was also taken aback by the sheer confidence this meant. "You know what he did?"

Pattrick breathed in and out and tried his best to relax. Link was looking rather calm and that helped greatly. "He didn't tell us in detail at first. Eventually my wife put two and two together and when we confronted him he told us everything." 

The silence that followed felt empty and Pattrick stole a glance at Link. Link's eyes looked lifeless and unguarded and the only thing that Pattrick could do was keep on talking. "When he came here we couldn't fathom who he was, he had his hair dyed black and it had been years since the kidnapping so it didn't cross our minds," he had also come at night and looking desperate, "you have to understand," he hesitated, "most of the people who come here are looking for a new start, we dont' pry too much." 

Link agreed, "You do live at the end of the world," he whispered, absent-minded.

"He barely talked but it didn't bother us, the child looked happy and taken care of and though it was obvious the kid wasn't his..." Pattrick shrugged, "we didn't know then. He was honest in telling us that he was being followed and that he was a criminal, but he promised to live away from everyone, to let the village do it's thing and..." Gan's voice had shook as he had asked them to let him live with the child nearby, he had begged, "he said he just wanted to live in peace."

"The first time a search party came we were oblivious. It had been a couple of months after they had arrived and we didn't lie when we said we didn't know anything because that's what we believed. Then my wife realized what was going on and when we went to talk to him he gave everything away, he had even kept her name intact and he just stood there and said that he wasn't going away and that if we wanted to give him up we could and he wouldn't blame us."

Pattrick looked at Link again, and his eyes were tired still, but the softness was coming back and Pattrick hung onto it, "He said he was tired." Link nodded along in understanding. "And then when the last search party came, we lied."

The silence this time was soft and it didn't drown pattrick, and as he looked at Link he knew he was safe too.

"Is she happy?"

Pattrick did not wait a single second, "Yes."

And Link lifted the corner of his mouth. "I want to meet him."

Pattrick remembered the late night conversations Gan had shared with him. He wanted to repent, he wanted to protect the child and if Link wanted the same, he would understand, "Are you taking her back with you?"

Link tried to resist the pang of jealousy that started to arise. As if Pattrick could keep her away from him. As if Ganondorf had the right to hide her from him. "Do you not want me to?"

Pattrick's mouth thinned and he was sure he would never be able to replicate the eloquent way in which Gan spoke, "She has no one to protect her in the Castle."

Link's chair screeched as he stood up. Pattrick kept his head low and tried his best to remain still. "They gave up on her," he accused, "I really hope you are actually on her side, because if not..." Pattrick raised his head and Link did his best to hide his anger, "Whatever the case, I'm taking you to Gan."

Link frowned, "You think he can stop me if I were to try and take her with me?"

Pattrick's stare was telling and Link looked away in annoyance.

"The last search party that came here was 7 years ago," Pattrick spat the words and Link had the decency to look hurt.

It wasn't easy for Link either, this situation, the fact that she had been discarded after a while yet he knew if she were to come back they would greedily claim her again, it was unnerving and the fact that a no one like Pattrick threw those words at him hurt. Because he was right. "They did give up on her," Link shared, the disappointment was obvious in his voice, "no one in the Castle is looking for the princess anymore. I really am..." Link's mind filled with words that he would rather never share ever, and although his tone was harder, he couldn't hide his pain, "I want what's best for her."

Pattrick looked sorry for all he had said and Link softened considerably. Pattrick let the notion that Link was on his own in the air, because there was nothing much he could say. 

Link sighed, "If she's truly happy here, then I won't take her with me. I swear."

Pattrick then wondered, "You're not really friends with Gan, right?"

Link snickered, "He knows me, leave it at that."

Link could see the gears moving in Pattrick's head, trying to make sense out of the knowledge that they knew each other with the knowledge that Gan was the criminal Ganondorf with the knowledge that Link looked no older than 20 years old.

"You're just gonna hurt your head if you keep that up."

Pattrick cocked his head to the side, curious.

"You'll have to trust me with this one."

Pattrick gave up and clapped his hands on his trousers, "Let's go see Gan, then. Even if I wanted I wouln't be able to face you." 

Link was still surprised Pattrick even entertained the idea of fighting with him, but he kept quiet about it. As the man stood and started cleaning the table Link asked, "Am I the first to know about," a pause, "this?"

His tone of voice was nonchalant, and although the answer even if positive would have no repercussions now, Link wanted to know if there was someone else he should worry about. Pattrick stood still a second under the door to the kitchen, "Yes," he nodded, "we did a good job at hiding him."

Pattrick made a point not to look at Link as he left his house, "You're the first to know and hopefully you're the last, too."

Link had to bite down the words that threatened to come out. Pattrick had no idea how much Zelda meant to him. No one had any idea about it, except Ganondorf. Pattrick walked around his house and as soon as Link started walking towards his mare, Pattrick turned around and waved his hand around, "You won't need one!"

Link stopped mid-movement and had to breath out, he was glad Ganondorf and Zelda lived near the village. It meant Zelda had a somewhat normal life, it meant she could ask for help if needed, it meant she could have a life if she so wanted. But the fact that the very same people Link had been looking for for so long lived so close to a village the Kingdom of Hyrule had found back when all had gone to shit made him question a lot of things. Link had to shake his head and drop all the what ifs plaguing his mind, Pattrick's back was getting farther away and Link followed. 

The walk was silent except for when Pattrick would warn Link about the terrain or would give tidbits of information about the village. When they started to walk through a patch of thick bushes and low branches Link began to understand Pattrick's warning regarding his horse. Link could not see his feet and wobbled every now and then, the place was within walking distance but the path towards it was not obvious. "I gather they do not receive many guests."

"Gan did say he wanted a secluded place," Pattrick answered with a hint of glee. The bushes hugged his legs and the next moment he was stumbling down. Link catched his arm and yanked him up.

"Does Zelda even go to the village?"

Pattrick massaged where Link had grabbed, thankful the blonde had caught him, surprised at the grip strenght he had, "She hasn't gone out without Gan, if that's what you're asking."

Link glanced up front and his brows knitted, the forest grew thicker and thicker. Pattrick stood tall in front of him and breathed in. "We're closer, come on."

Link was amazed and shocked to see that the place Ganondorf had decided to stay at was so unguarded. Sure, it was semi-deep in a forest, but it was just a clearing. A clearing in a forest. Nothing more. A river could be seen to their left, the house stood to their right and Link had to chuckle to himself again.

Pattrick walked with purpose with Link in his tail and Pattrick didn't even need to tell Link where they were. Link could hear them. Pattrick walked to the front door and knocked. When no one answered and Pattrick turned to tell Link that they probably were at the back, Pattrick stopped.

Link had walked around the house and was standing in awe. Pattrick couldn't help but feel something tugging at his heart. The longing that showed in Link's face was painful. Pattrick slowly made his way to Link and looked at Ganondorf and Zelda tending to their crops. Link stood still and Pattrick kept walking. Ganondorf was the first to notice him.

Zelda raised her face when she noticed her father's attention being elsewhere. Her voice was high-pitched and cheerful, "Uncle Pattrick!" 

Pattrick gave a few more steps and waved at the child, who stood and waved back and, remembering something, sprinted back to her house. "I have something for Mira!"

Pattrick stood silent and tried his best to remain unconspicuous to the men near him. Ganondorf walked out of the crops and towards Link. The gerudo towered over the blonde and his long red hair waved as he walked. Link remained rooted in place and his blue eyes looked straight at Ganondorf, unable to look elsewhere. Ganondorf felt a shiver run down his spine and although the icy look Link was giving him made him gulp down the air in his mouth, he kept on walking. This was it. Link either had finally found the monster that had killed the rulers of the Kingdom or Link had finally found his long lost friend. 

And Link was giving nothing away. He stood firm, ready, and as many times before, deadly. Ganondorf stopped a little ways away from him and raised a hand. At least if Link killed him now Zelda would be in good hands. Ganondorf was sure Pattrick wouldn't let her look at his bloodied corpse. Whatever happened, it was fine. 

Link eyed the hand Ganondorf offered, glanced up towards Ganondorf's face and he crumbled. Link swatted away Ganondorf's hand, much to the redhead's surprise, and plunged himself into Ganondorf's chest. And Ganondorf melted. 

"You gotta give me a sign next time, dude, my heart was about to burst out of my chest."

Link chuckled and bit his lip to fight back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. His feeling jumbled together and the relief, pain, excitement and anguish came forth with strenght. Link raised his face to the sky, "I might cry."

Ganondorf's chest rumbled and Link knew he had laughed, "You and Zelda are always such crybabies."

Ganondorf cupped Link's face and smiled. Link punched him in the arm in response.

"Don't smile now!" he whined. Ganondorf roared. 

Ganondorf's smile was a gift. A secret. He usually wore a frown, it almost felt more natural for him to do so. But when he smiled, it meant he was himself, freed of his destiny, freed of the Goddesses chains. Their Ganondorf. It was a sign to Zelda and Link, it came easy with Zelda and Link. It was a gift Ganondorf had received a long time ago that he loved to share with the people who had given it to him. 

Ganondorf held his stomach and howled at the sky, he then patted Link's arm, "Come one, you don't want to say hi to her while crying!"

Pattrick stood still as a statue because although he knew Gan to be softer than what he looked like he had never seen him laugh so unguarded. He had no doubts now that Link had not lied about their relationship and they in fact knew each other from a while back. How? Pattrick wasn't sure, but at this point he wouldn't dare butt in either. Ganondorf hit Link's shoulder and the blonde had to take a step forward not to fall. In between the bickering Zelda came out again from the house and skipped towards Pattrick. 

"I made a necklace with daddy the other day!" she showed a neatly braided string with a bunch of pretty rocks inside, "This is for Mira," she shoved the gift towards Pattrick and kept her attention on him as he thanked her for a second before turning to her father.

"Zelda!" Gan called and the child trotted towards him. Ganondorf stepped aside and Zelda came face to face with the blonde young man. 

Link felt a surge of relief that made him weak on the knees, "Hello," he said, softer than normal.

Zelda cocked her head to the side but kept her smile. Ganondorf patted Link's back and encouraged her with a nod.

"My name is Zelda," she shared, "What's yours?"

Link felt his smile tremble. She didn't remember. 

And the tears threatened to fall again. Link's smile broadened, "My name is Link," Ganondorf squeezed his shoulder, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Zelda looked at her father, then back at Link, when she turned around to run to the field, Ganondorf came to Link's ear.

"I'm sure she'll remember soon."

And Link wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. 

The three Goddesses that protected the Realm, Din, Nayru and Farore, were nothing but legends. Miths the people of Hyrule had created to understand their world, give it meaning. People prayed to them, believed them to be benevolent beings always overseeing Hylians. But to Link, Zelda and Ganondorf they meant something else. 

The memories Link remembered were proof of his role. Maybe a mishap the Goddesses had overlooked. Memories of lives lived long ago, blurry but clear, distant but so close he could still feel his hands clasping his sword. They always had the same roles. The Princess of Hyrule, a Gerudo King, a Hylian soldier. They represented a cycle: conflict and rebirth. And the Goddesses bestowed them with their blessings. Nayru's Wisdom to the Hylian Princess, Din's Power to the Gerudo King, Farore's Courage to the Hylian soldier. Ganondorf would lay waste to the land, destroy and ravage, always seeking something, and Zelda and Link would be there to stop him. They were meant to change eras, be the before and after, be it when Zelda and Link won or Ganondorf did. 

Link looked up at Ganondorf and received a tight smile as an answer. The Goddesses had to have made a mistake somewhere. Why else would they let Link and Ganondorf be friends? Why else would they let Ganondorf raise Zelda? Why would they let them remember past lives in which they lived happily together?

"You're staying with us, right?" Ganondorf pulled Link out of his head and Link realized Pattrick was standing in front of him, exchanging info with Ganondorf. 

"Sure. Do you have space for me?"

Ganondorf smirked, "Sure do. You heard him," he said to Pattrick, feeling smug for whatever reason. 

Pattrick waved his hands, annoyed, "Fine, I wasn't trying to-," Ganondorf's smug drove him crazy, "you're so annoying." 

"Ah," Link remembered, "Epona."

"He can take care of Epona, right?" 

Pattrick racked his brains to attach name to image, but, "Epona?"

Ganondorf pointed at Link, a lazy finger peeking out from under his crossed arms, "His horse."

Pattrick shrugged, "Sure. I'll put him in a barn nearby-"

"Her," Ganondorf corrected. Pattrick raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a mare," explained Ganondorf with the most bothersome tone. 

Pattrick opened his mouth in disgust and replied slowly to hide his anger, directly to Link, "You can come to my house whenever to get her back," he stressed. 

"I actually need to go back anyways," Ganondorf mocked insult by putting his hand to his chest, "I need my stuff."

Ganondorf shrugged and waved goodbye. Pattrick gave him the stink eye and walked exhuding anger and stomping away, but before they left he turned and waved with a smile on his face. Ganondorf moved his whole torso to wave back and Link chuckled at the dynamic the two men had between them. 

As if animosity had never existed between them Pattrick began to share Ganondorf and Zelda's lifestyle with Link. Ganondorf never left the clearing, and if he had to he would do so at night and completely covered. Ganondorf had made sure they could live with what they could grow in their house and hunt from the forest and river, whenever they needed something else Ganondorf with Zelda in tow would pay Pattrick a visit. Ganondorf made sure to stay away from everyone else and although he tried to have Zelda visit the village and spend more time with people, she would rather stay with him and aside from the occasional visit would also stay away from people. 

Pattrick swatted away a low branch, sure, she wasn't as outgoing as his own daughter, but Zelda was already friends with Mira and Lloyd -the only other child their age- and would play with them every once in a while. As they finally got out into the road, Pattrick gathered his courage and asked Link what was he really doing here.

"I was really looking for Gan and Zelda."

Pattrick looked up and down again at Link, "Did you really come on your own?"

"I did."

Pattrick then nodded, "Good."

Epona was waiting for them just as Link had left her. Link caressed her nuzzle and told her she would be staying in the village for a while. "I'll be coming to see her everyday anyways," Link informed Pattrick. Pattrick then took Link to the village's barn, a spacious place were all of the horses stayed. There were 5 other horses beside Epona and Pattrick assured Link he would keep an eye on her, and then added, "Well, you know where to find me if Gan annoys you to death."

Link laughed out loud and as he left the place. He stepped into the clearing as the sun had started to go down and as he got closer to the house a nice smell filled his nostrils. The door opened immediately after Link knocked and Zelda greeted him with a polite smile, she left immediately to keep on arranging the table and Ganondorf greeted Link from the kitchen, spoon in hand. 

Ganondorf stirred the pot once more and led Link to a room to his right, next to the bathroom. "Your room," Ganondorf waved his hand with a flourish and Link shook his head as he let his bag touch the ground. 

"We're eating dinner in a bit so you can just do whatever you want."

"I'll help."

"My sweet Zellie is already doing all that, go ahead and rest in the living room or whatever."

Link glanced at Zelda who was placing the plates and then decided to be nosy and look around the living room. Ganondorf's home had a spacious living room that connected to an open kitchen, in which Ganondorf was now busying himself. The kitchen had a back door that led to the garden and it split the house in two, two rooms to its left that worked as Ganondorf's and Zelda's room, and two rooms to its right, one smaller than the others that worked as storage and the bathroom. The guest bedroom was inside the living room in a sense, right beside the bathroom. Link walked to the bookshelf that stood near the chimney, opposite his room and closer to the table, and eyed the book titles. There was a vast amount of books and most of them were teaching materials, there was a corner filled with books for children and another with knowledge about farming and hunting. There were a couple of books about history and Link stared at them for a little. They were out of arms reach of a child and Link had to wonder what had Ganondorf taught Zelda about he parents.

Link had to look back as the nagging feeling of being observed grew inside him. Zelda was staring at him but she immediately looked away.

"Do you have a favorite book?" 

Her eyes shone as he asked that question and she jumped out of her chair. She stopped a few steps away from him, unsure, "Do you have a favorite book?"

Link put his hand to his chin, "I do, but I don't find it in here."

"What's it called?" Her excitement was obvious and Link couldn't help but smile.

"It's called Bravabas, do you kn-?"

Zelda jumped on her spot, "I have it in my room!" she made fists and moved them up and down, "Daddy bought it for me a while back and I'm reading it!"

Link turned to her fully, "In which part are you?"

"Brava just found the golden arrows and now he's going back to Princess Dianna so she can defeat the Baba lord!"

Link nodded along, remembering the story, "You think she'll accept his help?"

Zelda moved her head up and down with strength, "She will!"

"Make way and don't come closer! This is hot!" Ganondorf kicked a chair that bothered him and set a boiling pot in the center of the table. "Who knew you would be reading Link's favorite, huh? Come on now, sit down and eat."

Zelda got used to Link's presence rather quickly. It did help that Link was overly eager to please her, and that they shared a bunch of hobbies. Zelda left to go to sleep only after Link had promised to accompany her tomorrow to go harvest mushrooms in the forest. 

After Zelda had said her goodnights and gone to sleep, after Ganondorf had accompanied her to her bed and kissed her temple, afted Link had helped clean the dishes and Ganondorf had accompanied him to his room. After Link sat on his bed and Ganondorf sat on the only chair in the bedroom, with its back turned to Link. 

Ganondorf pried, "What is it?"

And Link had to confess, "I'm worried." He stopped talking, but Ganondorf did not fill the silence in the room and just waited. Link glanced over to Zelda's room, "We usually remember soon after the other does."

Ganondorf tilted his head to the side, "How old were you-?"

"I was eight."

And the silence that followed none knew how to fill. There was not a set age in which they would remember, there was not a set action they had to do, there was neither rhyme nor reason as to when or how, and most times they actually never did. The two things they knew out of experience were that one, whether it be Zelda or Link, if one of them awakened, the other would soon follow, and two:

"Maybe we'll have to wait till she turns seventeen."

Maybe it had to do with the age they usually had when they had to fight Ganondorf. Maybe the Goddesses did decide on that number. There was no one they could ask to confirm and at this point this was their safest bet, so Link nodded. 

"Maybe."

There was a stretch of silence that made each of them remember memories that should not be there, but as nothing like this had happened before, Ganondorf grimaced but let it go. "How long will you stay?"

"I can stay for a month," he then added, "there's no problem with that, right?"

Ganondorf snorted, "I'm not asking because I want you out, I'm asking because I want you to stay." 

Link played with his fingers, "What are we gonna do about her?"

"You wannna take her back to the Castle?"

Link frowned, he wanted to, but he also knew it may not be the best course of action, so he decided to lay the blame on him, "You told Pattrick she would be alone in the Castle."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows in remembrance, "I did say that." Link gave back an exhasperated look, asking whether Ganondorf believed he would ever leave her alone, and Ganondorf whispered"I didn't know whether you remembered or not. I came to the end of the fucking country just to get away from your deadly sword."

Link looked away in an attempt to not hear what Ganondorf was saying. He was correct, of course, if Link hadn't had his memories with him he would have dealt with Ganondorf in a second before taking Zelda with him. "Fine."

Ganondorf felt overly annoyed, and for some reason he felt he needed to explain himself, "I didn't know." 

"I know."

"Good."

Link exhaled and clapped his hands on his thighs, "Well, anyways, I'm glad, you know." Ganondorf gave him a bored look, "that you remembered," Link continued, "that you didn't kill her."

Ganondorf wanted to laugh out loud. If only he knew. And the fact was, Ganondorf wanted him to know, if anyone out there could understand what he had gone through, if only he could share this despair he found himself into. Ganondorf crossed his arms on the back of the chair and sighed, "I..."

Ganondorf's tone was hushed and pained and Link could feel his hands sweating and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was coming. Din's Ganondorf was always filled with anger and envy and resentment, and Link knew, like many other times, what Ganondorf was looking for now was solace.

Ganondorf closed his eyes and let his head fall back, if only he could have known. "I held her in my arms." Ganondorf remembered, he had killed her parents with little fanfare, his magic was unparalelled and it had barely been a movement of his hands. Nothing more. "I could have killed her right then and there, but for some reason I decided to hold her. And the moment I held Zelda in my arms I remembered everything." Even know, even knowing everything he knew, he still wasn't sure he would willingly choose this again, he had been flooded with memories he didn't understand of times he didn't know, but something powerful came from the back of his mind and he had felt a knife go through his heart, he had started bawling immediately. "The next moment I was running away with her in my arms."

Were they playthings to the Goddesses? Was it worth it to know everything he now knew if it only filled him with disgust for himself? Ganondorf was filled with such a strong sense of apathy he barely scoffed at the end of his story. When he looked at Link he saw him sitting straight, tight, ready to fight, but there was nothing to blame. 

"I-" Link wanted to tell Ganondorf that it was not his fault, that he had been a victim of fate and that he, nevertheless, was glad he had remembered when he did, because the alternative would have been soul-crushing. But how could he thank him for something that pained Ganondorf so much. "You did what you could." 

Ganondorf raised his shoulders and covered his face with his hand. Just a second. He only needed just a second to calm himself again. A second to let the rage that filled his guts to seep through his feet and get lost somewhere else. "It's fine." It was not, it would never be, but he would have to live with that. "Now you're here too and we have to concentrate on protecting Zelda." 

Link could feel the struggle in Ganondorf's words, the anger in the line of his shoulders, the shame in the grip of his hand. "I understand."

"You have to, okay?" Ganondorf's muffled voice carried over, "you have to protect her when I'm gone." He crouched over, let his hand fall and then looked straight to Link, eyes shiny but filled with depth, "Promise me."

For Hyrule to thrive Gerudo King had to die before the Hero or the Princess. Every time Ganondorf had remembered he had made sure his life ended before the others. Guilt was a coat that drapped over Link's shoulders. It seemed this time wouldn't be different.

"Are you...?" Link wasn't sure how to breach the subject but Ganondorf smirked.

"Not yet, but who knows, right?" 

As if the coat wasn't heavy enough. Over time, and surely a gift from the Goddesses, Ganondorf would start to dream and allucinate far away threats and pains that would drove him to destroy and rage again. He would feel the pain of Link's sword cut him time and time and time again and would feel Zelda's magic piercing his skin and crushing his heart. Surely, because he had lost his willingness to play his part in this dance. 

"When that happens you better have a house and place prepared for Zelda, you hear me, you better be powerful enough so you can protect her from their greedy hands too." 

Link clung onto the hope that change might come, "Maybe you won't have those dreams this time."

But Ganondorf could feel it in his bones, "No, I will." 

Link wanted to argue, Zelda's situation had already changed, why wouldn't his? But Ganondorf cut him before he could even start, "I'll hang on for as long as I can, promise, but the faster you get ready the better. When she falls in love with y-"

"Ganondorf." Link's voice was sharp and firm. And Ganondorf couldn't believe after all these years Link could harbor a speck of doubt about what would happen. "You don't know that," Link said, and he was final. 

Ganondorf raised his hands, "Fine, but when I'm gone and you're the only other person she can trust, you're gonna let her live here alone?"

Link grimaced, "We'll let her choose." Their eyes were locked and both thought the other was being stubborn, "when the time comes, and if the time comes, she'll choose."

Ganondorf turned his face away and stood up, "We're butting heads on this one," he placed the chair on the corner of the room and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, see you tomorrow, then."

Link stood up too, "Gan," and his eyes were so clear and full of hope that Ganondorf knew.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for that."

How wonderful could it be if this time Ganondorf would be freed of Din's fate. How wonderful if he could just enjoy this life as a father, how wonderful if he could just die of old age in his bed. 

How-

"Good night."

-wonderful would it be.

By the time Link had to leave, Zelda made the saddest face he had seen on her, and he had promised her that he would come back next year. 

Link had thought about Zelda's future and Ganondorf's words and had entertained the idea of easing her into the world by having her travel with him to the Castle. But in one of their mushroom gathering expeditions he had asked her if she was bothered by living away from people and she had answered -without missing a beat- that no, she wasn't bothered and that she would rather live with her father than in a town full of people. 

Link had snickered, had asked if she loved her father that much. And Zelda had extended her arms so big that she had fell on her back saying how much she loved her daddy. Link decided right then and there that he would never take her away.

"See you, then." 

Ganondorf made a cone with his hands, "Next time you can clear a path to bring Epona in here, I'll make a shed!"

Link turned around and waved, and Ganondorf and Zelda waved back.

"Boss!"

Link turned around in time as one of his seargants trotted to him, "Guile," Link greeted.

Guile stood firm and saluted, one arm flexed over his chest with a fist in front of his heart, "Good to see you, Lieutenant!" and with the same energetic greeting, "May I know how your mission went?"

Link smirked. Link was known for his almost obsessing need into knowing the whereabouts of the princess. Many thought him a fool and the others thought it a waste of his talents. But his two sergeants were one of the few people who not only supported his search, but were also genuinely interested in it. Nothing to do with an actual interest in the princess, but more of a profound respect of their superior. 

Link turned fully to him, "Well, I'm more than ready to take another long absence as soon as I can to keep on looking," and he lied.


	2. Closing gaps

Paperwork always piled up and Ashei had made it pretty clear that Link was not allowed to leave before getting it done. Link had made sure to give both his sargeants full power to work as his own representatives, and although they had accepted it and would use it when necessary, both of them would rather have Link do his own work. 

Sargeant Ashei, an aloof and tall woman with droopy eyes, came by to offer Link something to eat and Link nodded and waved her off. By the time food arrived Link had made a dent on the paperwork and Guile had entered the room with a plate full of the dining hall food and a drink. Link moved his shoulders and reclined on his chair, his back felt tight and he started massaging his muscles.

"Uh, sir?"

Link made room to the plate by moving a bunch of papers out of the way he barely checked to see their importance and looked at Guile letting him know he was listening.

"Why don't you take a break and leave tomorrow?"

Link shook his head as he gobbled down a piece of chicken. "I'm leaving today." And although Guile stood there for a couple of seconds he could only sigh and leave the room. 

By the time Ashei came back to take the plate away Link was halfway done with the papers, the day was in full throttle and Guile had already shared with her Link's midday's stubborness. 

It only took a shared glance between Ashei and Link for him to say, "I said I'm leaving today." 

Ashei grabbed the plate and glass, gave him a bored look and turned on her heels, "Break a leg."

Link was half cursing the paperwork when Guile entered again. Link was mid-movement to tell him that no, he did not need food, when Ashei followed behind and Link kept silent. 

"It's way past noon, boss," Guile fiddled in place and eyed the paperwork and then gave a step to the side to let Ashei step in.

"Leave," Ashei's frown was visible even behind her fringe, "we'll take care of what's left."

Link's eyes became slits. "You were the one who told me-"

"I know," she then moved her chin towards Guile in a curt way, "he begged."

Guile could feel Link's eyes on him and his hand found the back of his head and his shoulders raised, "I... can't say I didn't." 

Link stood up, moved to the front of the table, stopped one arm away from Guile and let his hand fall heavily in Guile's shoulder. "I appreciate it, Guile." 

Guile, young and naive and eager to please, could only raise his shoulders even further as the embarrasment filled his body. Ashei stayed still as a statue and then Link turned to her, "I appreciate it, Ashei."

"I know," she answered, "I just don't want you falling off your horse out of exhaustion." 

"When have I ever-"

"You've been holed up in here since yesterday. Now leave." 

Link raised his finger to refute her but Guile was pushing him from behind, "Sir boss, we'll be all right, now leave!"

Link had to chuckle at their antics and raise his hands in defeat. The moment Link started to list off the things that were due while he was away, both Ashei and Guile repeated his every words even before he said it. Ashei had brought Link's bags from his room and had readied Epona beforehand.

"Have a safe trip, sir." Ashei saluted. 

"Have a safe trip, boss!" 

Link kept waving till he was out of view of his subordinates. He cracked his neck and let the sun shine on him as he moved across the training grounds. A few people greeted him as he left and Link was starting to feel excited at the idea of seeing Ganondorf and Zelda again. The trip was a week and almost six days, but although the first time he had travelled his very bones had felt tired, this time his good humor was neverending. 

Mira was playing outside when Link arrived and she stood still the moment she saw him, her eyes boring into him. "Are you staying with us now?"

Link had to shake his head. Pattrick had taken Link's going to Ganondorf's house to stay the best out of everyone in his family. Mira had looked slighted at the change, mainly because -just like Zelda- she had expected a new playmate to go around town and Link had disappeared the next day. Pattrick's wife, village chief Lenora, had met Link a little over a week after his arrival. Pattrick had been chatting with him in one of Link's daily visits to Epona and had presented each other over lunch. Lenora -knowing as much as her husband- had been polite and engaging and had waved Link goodbye with only one warning: don't make trouble for the village.

With Link's subsequent visits to Epona, Mira had gotten even more friendly and would tease and demand attention from Link. Whenever Link made his way back to Ganondorf's place, Mira would always make a show out of being left behind. She was outgoing and outspoken and enjoyed asking questions, and Link could not help but humor her however he could.

"Long time no see, Mira."

"Long time indeed, Link!" Mira pointed an accusatory finger and stomped her feet on the ground, "What were you doing? Leaving me and Zelda on our own?"

Link dismounted and could only keep a smirk on his face as Mira kept on going about how Link had had the gall to leave them. Mira was making her case about how Link should make it up to them when Link grabbed one of the bags Epona had carried on her saddle.

"Speaking of gifts," Mira eyed the bag in Link's hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Bribes, huh." Not that she minded, of course. Mira turned to her house, "I'll let mom know you're here!"

Lenora greeted Link with a polite smile and received Link's gifts with grace. Pattrick was more comfortable with the young man and patted his shoulder assuring him that he needn't had to. Mira was over the moon with her new dress and started talking with her mother about using it in the winter festival next village. 

Link excused himself the next moment and left Epona in Pattrick's care, he grabbed the rest of his belongings and started the trek to Ganondorf's home. The way was the same as last year and Link could only relax when he entered the clearing. This time he had arrived just before dinner and the sun was already setting, the way it painted the clearing was nostalgic in a way Link couldn't explain and the warm light coming from inside the house filled Link with comfort. 

When Link knocked on the door, he heard Ganondorf talk and a chair being pulled back with haste. Zelda greeted him at the door and her face was showered with warm light from the candles around her. Ganondorf greeted Link from his seat with his deep voice and Link smiled, he was home.

After dinner, Link opened the bags he had brought with gifts for Ganondorf and Zelda. A bunch of books and clothes for Zelda -whose eyes gleamed- and clothes and a bag filled with money for Ganondorf. Ganondorf closed his arms as soon as he had realized what Link was giving him, but Link had left the bag unceremonously in the table and had then focused on Zelda's unabashed glee. Zelda started to peruse each book and Link had sat near Ganondorf, who patted the money bag and had joked, "So crass." Link barely gave him a glance, whatever it took for Ganondorf to accept the money. 

Link played till Zelda tired and talked till Ganondorf had nothing else to say. He felt so comfortable in the place, so relaxed, that he eventually fell asleep in the coach in front of the chimney. Last time he had visited at the end of spring, but now it was mid-fall and Ganondorf had a light fire going in the chimney, and Zelda had taken to reading in the carpet in front of it and Link had sat in the couch. He was dozing off soon after, feeling the warmth fill his body, hearing Ganondorf moving around the house, having Zelda's blond hair shine everytime her head tilted enough, and he felt exhausted, and without realizing it, he fell asleep.

When Zelda had come to get a blanket out of the guest room and Ganondorf had asked her if she was cold, she pointed to Link and mouthed that he had fallen asleep. And Gan softened. Link, a soldier through and through could go on without days of sleep and act as if nothing, his movements never dulled, his mind never fogged and Ganondorf had wondered if Link was even Hylian. But he was, just extremely stubborn and filled with a sense of duty that could make him go through grueling task after grueling task with a serene semblance. So as Gan accompanied Zelda and as she draped the blanket around Link, Gan couldn't help the light smile that grew on his face.

⁂

The next morning Zelda was the first to greet Link as he walked outside his bedroom. The fire was already going and she had already claimed her spot in the carpet. Her hair was braided and Link commented on it and received a toothy grin from her, "Daddy made me look pretty." After cleaning himself in his room and letting Zelda know he was going outside she had commented, "Daddy went to the stream!" And that's where Link found him, knees deep in the stream cleaning a bunch of clothes. 

"Need help?"

"'M good, thanks!"

Link looked at the shed Ganondorf had promised to do last time he had come and Link then decided it was time to make way for Epona to come. 

"Is it really okay for me to make a path here?"

Ganondorf stopped washing and shrugged, "I mean, better now than never and it's high time Zelda gets a chance to leave this place without me."

"What is someone finds you?"

Ganondorf checked a piece of cloth againts the sky and nodded to himself. "Well, that's where you come in, mister "i'm someone important at the Castle""

But Link was not yet someone who could protect neither the Princess of the Kingdom nor a regicide. "I'm still not-"

"Then make sure you do it fast." Ganondorf turned and his face was emotionless, "you promised you would protect her, so how are you going to if you're powerless inside that place?"

"It's not that easy."

"Didn't ask whether it was or not" Link squinted his eyes and had to eat the words that threatened to spill. But Ganondorf was relentless, "Well, what's the worst that could happen, Link? We get found, I'm killed and she's taken, whatever."

Link felt the blood boiling inside him and he couldn't say anything before turning around and going back to the house. Link had to catch himself before storming inside and freaking Zelda out so he breathed in and out a couple of times before actually opening the door. Link was angry for the right reasons, but Ganondorf hadn't said anything that wasn't true either. 

Zelda raised her head when Link entered and Link could smile back at her. "I'm going to make a path so Epona can come here." 

Zelda's face brightened at the idea of seeing Link's horse at last, but immediately her face sombered. "Did you... ask daddy if you could?"

"Yes."

Zelda's face was unredeable as she stood up and put her book on the shelf again, "Can I go with you?"

Link could feel her uneasiness and only nodded, "We have to go around the forest first and decide where we could make one."

Zelda told Link to wait as she ran outside to let her father know, and although Zelda never kept to herself as they made their rounds and she asked questions Link was more than happy to answer, her face looked worried. After lunch, where Zelda and Ganondorf did their best to look carefree, Zelda and Link went outside again to keep on checking the terrain. Link raised his hand to size up the branches in front of him -they were low enough to bother a horse with a rider, but if he dismounted before going through there would be no problem. Zelda walked abstentmindedly around him and Link couldn't help but ask, "Is there something in your mind?"

Zelda looked up not knowing whether she should feel worried or relieved Link had asked. So she kept silent. But Link walked closer to her and sat beside her, the place they had decided on was the one with low branches and thick bushes. Link was thinking of covering with wood the whole stretch to prevent Epona from hurting her feet and then let nature do its thing and let the bushes cover everything again. As long as the floor was firm and plain in this section, Epona could handle the rest. Link explained his plan to Zelda and made sure to stress the fact that in a couple of months, but for sure before a year, the path they would make would look no different than its surroundings. After another bout of silence, Link tried again, "A rupee for your thoughts?"

And although Link looked at her hoping to get an answer, Zelda smiled and shook her head, "I'm really excited to meet Epona."

So Link smiled back and kept on talking about easier things.

⁂

Ganondorf offered to cut trees and make planks out of them so Link could use after, so Zelda ended up helping Link with his stretch of ground. They started cutting and uprooting bushes and weeds, and also leveling the place. The third day they had devoted solely to that piece of terrain Link stood up, looked around and sighed, "And here I had thought it would be easier."

Zelda giggled as she pulled roots out of the ground. Link wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against his shovel, the sun was starting to go down. "Time to go see Epona," he clapped his hands in an attempt to get some dirt off them, "remember to go back to your house before the sun sets, ok?"

Zelda stood too and as she patted her pants she said, "I was thinking that maybe I could accompany you today." She sounded unsure, as if Link could even entertain the idea of telling her that no, she wasn't welcome. Link beamed back at her, "Of course, that's great! Let's let your father know and then we'll be off."

Ganondorf gave a smile as an answer as soon as Zelda finished her sentence, and although Zelda brightened at Gan's immediate response when her eyes laid on Link her face froze slightly. They were off into the woods and Link remained close to her the entire time, offering his hand in rough patches and catching Zelda whenever she stumbled. She would giggle, "It never gets easier."

When they went past their working place Zelda cleared her throat. "So," she started, and Link hoped she was finally going to share with him what was going on in her mind so he only gave back a humm filled with curiosity. "You're my father's friend, right?" 

"Correct."

"And you're also a soldier."

"Also correct."

Zelda kept silent again and Link waited for her to keep on talking, but she never did, and by the time they arrived to the road she stared at him for a couple of seconds before smiling wide and shouting "Race you to the village!" 

Link only had the time to blink before she was gone and he tried to catch her. Zelda was fast, and although Link had longer legs he never parted with his sword and at this moment in time it was weighing him down substantially. Zelda was laughing out loud when Link caught up to her and when Link lifted her in the air she squealed.

"Caught ya!"

"That's not how you play race!" Zelda said between laughs. 

Link slowed down and could feel the heat of the run catching up to him, Zelda let her limbs go limp and patted Link's back, "Let me down," she whined.

"Not if you start running again, no."

Zelda pouted but couldn't help the smile on her face, "Promise," she relented, and Link let her down immediately. 

Link was still heaving and his throat was parched, "I need water."

Zelda brightened up and skipped a little, "I can get you some!"

"I'll get some when we get to the barn, no leaving my sight."

Zelda fell silent again, but the smile was still there, "You're even worse than dad."

Link made as if he didn't register what she had said, but he was starting to worry about Zelda's understanding of her life. She was young, and he had thought more unaware of her surroundings, but her eyes crinckled and she looked at Link in a type of understanding he wasn't sure he wanted to see on her.

⁂

Zelda stopped right in front of Epona and told Link with certainty that this was his mare. Link had laughed and had asked whether her father had given her any clues, but Zelda had stared at Epona and had shaken her head no, "just a hunch," she had answered, and Link hurried to let Epona out before Zelda could keep on talking.

Zelda helped brushing Epona while Link cleaned her shed and brought fresh water and food inside it. Link's eyes danced around Zelda and Epona, ever prepared in case something -anything- happened, but Zelda only cooed Epona while his mare tried to nuzzle her whenever she could and whenever he saw Zelda like that the more he couldn't help but feel happy she couldn't remember. 

"Wanna try riding her?"

Zelda's mouth hanged open and her eyes went from Link to Epona before nodding furiously, "I don't know how to, though."

Link offered his hand and Zelda was up in the air before she could notice. "I'm not letting you ride her alone," Link instructed Zelda as to how position her legs before he patted Epona's side, "easy, girl." He then offered his hand again and Zelda grabbed it unconsciously, "I'm right here," Link assured her, and as Epona started walking and Zelda's whole body moved with the horse, she clasped Link's hand.

"You can grab her mane."

"Won't it hurt?"

"If you yank on it, maybe, but if you just use it to steady yourself then she'll barely feel it."

Zelda grabbed Epona's mare with the barest of clutches, Zelda looked at Link and he gave her a reassuring smile. From here Zelda could see the barn at her back and the entirety of the corral around them, where a bunch of chickens where running around and a couple of cows stayed away from Epona. "This is great."

"Later we can try this with the saddle on."

Zelda nodded, "okay."

"Want to try going back on your own? I'll guide Epona." Zelda's panic was evident but Link nodded back at her, "I'll be right here," and Zelda gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go. 

⁂

Before going back Link wanted to give a visit to Pattrick, just as he usually would, but Zelda's face had frozen the moment he had said that so he had tried to tell her that it wasn't that big of a deal. Zelda had refused vehemently and had yanked at his hand to make him go towards Mira's house. 

Pattrick was as welcoming as ever and he opened the door to his home with a grandiose movement, "Lenora is out doing chief stuff," he said to Link, "and Mira is out with Lloyd, I'm afraid," he said to Zelda. Link couldn't help but feel the shift in Zelda's attitude the moment she heard that Mira wasn't there, her shoulders dropped slightly and her eyebrows raised in relaxation. "Oh, that's fine," she said. And Pattrick was none the wiser. 

Zelda spent her time checking the books in Lenora's library and sitting in the chair next to Link's, while Pattrick spent the next half an hour sharing his day with Link.

"Also," Pattrick eyed Zelda, unsure if he should put this information out in the open, "I still haven't told Lenora about that big bag of money you gave me."

"Please just take it."

Pattrick wasn't sure how to tell Link about his feeling on receiving a huge amount of money from a young man, but Link was looking at him ready to answer whatever was thrown at him.

"Think of it as money for taking care of Epona."

"We don't charge people for using the barn."

"Then for taking care of me."

Pattrick squinted his eyes, "We haven't... done anything for you."

Zelda put the book on the shelf and turned, "Link, it's getting late."

The sun was long gone and its rays were barely showing. He stood up and gave Pattrick the best impression of an apologetic smile, "What can I do, gotta go."

"Funny."

Pattrick meant to keep on talking but Zelda cut him off, "Uncle Pattrick, maybe you should just say thank you." Pattrick was at a loss for words and Link's half smirk just made him give up. 

"I'm at least gonna invite you to a feast one of these days."

"Hey, maybe we can make it so Gan can come too."

Zelda brightened at the mention of her father and Pattrick saw them leave from under his door frame. Zelda grabbed Link's hand on their way back -used to it thanks to the countless times she had gone back to her house with her father- and Link was just happy she felt so comfortable with him so he said nothing. 

Mira found them just as she was turning over the corner with Lloyd at her back. Link called over to her and smiled as a greeting, Zelda followed suit but with less enthusiasm. Mira gave a toothy grin and waved but walked past them immediately. Lloyd eyed Zelda but barely glanced at Link, and Link could already feel something amiss. Zelda yanked on Link's hand the next moment, and Link had to forget about Lloyd's red hair and angry eyes. The way back was silent and Link reveled on the wind and the sound of trees moving their branches around. 

"Have you ever fought with a friend?"

Link pondered for a second, "I have, yes."

"How did you make up?"

"Well. If it was my mistake then I apologize, if I think it was their mistake I try talking it out." Link then added, "you need a willing partner for that, though."

Zelda kept quiet for a second, and as they were leaving the road, she said, "Mira is mad at me."

"Why is that?"

Zelda had to fight back the need to keep her mouth shut, had to remind herself that this was not only a person she trusted, but a person her father also trusted. That meant something. "She got angry at me because I don't visit the village often."

Link loved the innocence of their quarrel, "Well, maybe after we finish our project you could?"

"She then said that I don't invite her often enough to my house either."

"Well, it is kind of disorienting to walk through the woods."

Zelda stopped walking and Link worried for a second she had hurt herself with a branch. He whispered her name, but then Zelda raised her head and there was mixture of feelings Link wasn't sure what they were. 

"I don't want her to come either."

And Link frowned. "Why... is that?"

Link could see the battle inside Zelda, remembered how she had avoided his questions a couple of days ago. Zelda locked eyes with him and searched for something, "I know," she whispered. "I know daddy did something bad."

Link kneeled in front of her, brought both of her hands into his, felt his heart on his throat, "Zelda, I think you should talk with your father first."

"I'm not dumb," she retorted. "Daddy doesn't like going to the village, he doesn't like seeing people, doesn't like meeting people. The only times he goes out are when it's dark and he's covered from head to toe. Mira told me, she told me that the people who come here are running away from past mistakes, her mother said so. She also told me that the people who did really bad things cover themselves and don't like seeing other people and visit her house late into the night, and-" Zelda was frustrated and could feel her words getting stuck, but she needed to tell Link and that made her more upset, and why couldn't her voice cooperate? "Why can't she understand that I don't want her meeting daddy because he did something wrong and he doesn't want other people seeing him and-"

Link's eyes were shining under the moonlight and they looked so worried and so caring that Zelda just jumped into his arms and hugged his neck, "I don't want him to go away, I don't want daddy to leave me alone." Zelda's voice had cracked everywhere and it had been shaky and uneven and her breath was hot against Link's neck and all he could do was hug her back and console her with the sweetest voice he could muster, "Of course he won't," Link said, but his voice was uneven also.

Link carried Zelda all the way left back, and Zelda sniffled every once in a while. "I also know he's not my real dad," she whispered. Barely audible, as if she almost wanted for Link not to hear it, as if it would hurt more if she said it louder. "Lloyd's mom left him after a few years, do you think daddy will leave someday too?"

"He won't. I know." And Zelda wasn't entirely on board, but Link's voice was firm and she decided to trust him on that one. 

Link walked into the clearing and headed to a stump near the river that was visible from every part of the house. He sat there and after a couple of minutes he could feel Zelda losing strength. "Are you here to take daddy away?"

"No."

"Are you here to help him?"

"Yes."

Zelda snuggled and made herself more comfortable before settling in, and after a while she fell asleep. Link remained sitting outside for another while, trying his best to make sense of what Zelda's young mind was worried about and what was the best way to reassure her. At some point, Link heard the sound of a door opening and then closing shortly after. Ganondorf was waiting inside when Link went back into the house, he looked worried but remained silent as he watched Link settle Zelda in her bed. When Link stood up and looked back at Ganondorf, the redhead walked up to the bed and took Zelda's shoes off and covered her under her bedclothes. 

They stood outside around the dining table for a while. Link gave Ganondorf a short explanation about what had transpired and Ganondorf had to bit his lips. It was going to come sooner or later, she was a kid still, he had wanted for her to be carefree for longer, but somehow, one way or another, she would come to know everything. 

"Well," Ganondorf started, but he didn't really know how to continue so silence settled again. "I'm not leaving her," Ganondorf stressed.

"I know."

"But I don't think it's a good idea to tell her what I did."

Link took on of the chairs and sat with his arms crossed, "I agree. This just happened because she got a bunch of information, she was just scared." 

Ganondorf followed suit and sat at the table, he dragged his hand accross his face, "What am I supposed to say to her? Will she even want to talk about it? She went to you."

"She was probably scared."

"Then what should I do?"

"Just... she knows a bunch of things already, but the ones that bothered her where mainly how things affected you, so just let her know she can tell Mira to come? Do you mind if she comes?"

"I mean, do I want her coming? Not particularly, but if Zelda is going through this just because of that, I don't fucking care, she can come and stay for all I care."

"Well, that's one thing off the list."

"I'm not leaving her," Ganondorf looked unsure as to how that even crossed Zelda's mind, "I've never showed ever even the slightest of thoughts regarding that. I has never even crossed my mind."

Link raised his eyebrows, "Well, that looks to me like a fear born out of having Lloyd's situation in front of her and probably hearing people talking about you and her, you can't control that, you just gotta give it time."

Ganondorf gave a deep sigh and the way the lights of the candle played in his face somehow deepened his frown. 

"You can always talk to her tomorrow about it and hug it out. I think she needs one."

Ganondorf nodded and gave a tired smirk. Who would have thought that big bad Ganondorf would someday placate all of Zelda's worries with a hug. He would give her a hundred if it meant having her happy. He presssed his fingers to his temple and sighed, he felt half-happy Zelda could feel all of this for him, half-terrified Zelda could feel all of this for him. She should have had a happy, warm family that would have adored her while also being surrounded by a Kingdom that would revere her. He should have had a life with the Gerudo, a harsh life surrounded by the desert but filled with his people and all the love he knew he would need. And yes, that would have never happened either way because he was destined to rage and destroy, and even if he had wanted to never remember, his life would have been filled with obstacles, but maybe that would have been better? Maybe then Zelda would have had had a happy life at least. Maybe he should have just left her in that crib and let Link find him alone in the forest down the line...

Link put his hand on Ganondorf's shoulder and got him out of his trance, "Don't go there," he whispered, and Ganondorf had to close his eyes, because Goddesses, how was he supposed to forgive what they were putting them through?

⁂

Zelda woke up the next day and stayed in her bed listening. She could hear Link and her father going around the house and speaking in low voices so as to not wake her up. Zelda remembered what she had told Link and wondered how her father would look at her now. Zelda could only feel anxious, but there was no dread nor pain in her chest so she scrambled out of her bed and went outside before those feeling could catch up to her. 

Her father saw her and greeted her just like any other day and as she sat at the table to eat breakfast, Zelda started to have doubts regarding what had happened yesterday. But after Link had gone outside to keep on leveling the ground for Epona, her father remained quiet and Zelda knew he was thinking about her.

He was nervous and stumbled upon his words but he wanted to assure her that she ought to do what she wanted to do without caring about him at all. "I love you with all my heart," and at that point Zelda couldn't fight her tears, "You are my daughter and I want you to be happy. So just do what you need to do, we'll figure the rest out." 

His words had a severity Zelda treasured in her heart and she buried her face on her father's stomach, who caressed her hair with his warm hands. "I'm never leaving you," Zelda said, and as her father brought her into his arms and whispered, "That's my phrase, love, I'm never leaving you," Zelda had to keep herself from weeping.

Link raised his head and saw Zelda smiling at him. Disheveled, red eyed and still snifling, but smiling. "Daddy said I could start bringing you some planks to see how they fit." 

"Do you need help?"

Zelda ran back, shouting her answer, "I can do it myself!"

That night, after Zelda had fallen asleep, Ganondorf walked to where Link was sitting and dropped himself on the chair nearby, his mouth was a line and he hunched over. "I'm scared."

Link brought a hand to Ganondorf's arm, "What for?"

"What's going to happen in a few years, huh?" Ganondorf could feel a cold grip around his heart thinking about Zelda confronting him about... everything. What use were his good intentions if their life was built in lies? Link put strenght behind his touch and Ganondorf could barely whisper, "I'm scared, Link."

And there weren't many words one could say to reassure a man who had done the things Ganondorf had done to the parents of the child he was raising. But Link had to try,"Whatever happnes, I'll be here."

⁂

As Link took a chug of water, Zelda appeared from behind the trees. They were a few days away from putting the final planks in place and Zelda had been the best source of mental support Link would have ever wished for. Any time Link would complain for the umpteenth time, Zelda would giggle or shout encouragements at him. As the days had gone by though, her energy had dwindled somewhat and today Zelda stood firm in front of him, and Link was glad now it was his turn to become a source of encouragement to her.

"I can't help you today," she stated and Link had to quickly clean his mouth with his arm because he was nodding before he could say, "Sure."

"I already told dad," Zelda said, and she turned and left. 

"Good luck!" 

Zelda smiled as she started the trek to the village. Her mission was simple, stand before Mira and tell her that she had been right and wrong about what she had said. "I'll come more often, but I want you to know that it hurts me when you say bad things about dad," Zelda practiced under her breath. Even if he's not my real dad, even if he did bad things. Don't badmouth him. 

Simple. 

Zelda walked with purpose all the way up until the entrance to the village. There, her mind froze and her legs wobbled. If Mira didn't accept her apology then... then...

Zelda decided that some things were better left up in the air unless it actually happened, so she forced her legs to keep on walking. If Mira was with Lloyd, Zelda would wait. She liked Lloyd, he was funny, but this was for Mira alone. Her friend. 

Zelda turned to enter the road to Mira's house and she saw uncle Pattrick tending to the flowers, her heart beat and Zelda was sure anyone could hear it if they stood close enough. Somehow, her legs brought her to the garden and somehow she managed to squeak a greeting. Uncle Pattrick gave her a tender smile and Zelda couldn't help but be reminded of Link's, and she knew that uncle Pattrick was in on her fight with Mira. Uncle Pattrick left her in the garden as he went back and called for Mira and Zelda had to understand that it was only fair for Mira to tell her parents about their situations if even Zelda herself had had no other choice but to find solace in Link and her dad. 

Mira came out with an attitude Zelda had never seen on her. Subdued somewhat, calm, Mira's eyes could barely lock with hers and Zelda started to feel bolder by the minute. Uncle Pattrick had had the care to stay away from earshot so Zelda's voice came out steady, "Do you think we can talk?"

Mira smiled and nodded and grabbed Zelda's arm and brought her to the farthest patch of grass on her house. Mira could only feel relief and as soon as Zelda opened her mouth, Mira raised her hands. Zelda had come all the way here, it was Mira's turn to show she cared. "Let me speak first, please."

Mira had been mad and had blamed Zelda for not caring enough. It helped that Lloyd was jealous Zelda wouldn't hang with them and fanned the flames of Mira's anger. But Lenora, Mira's mother, had brought her back to bed one night after listening to her story and had combed Mira's hair with her hand. Now, why are you mad, she had asked, and Mira had had to come clean about wanting to spend more time with her friend but not receiving the kind of answer she had wanted. And have you talked again? Mira pouted and tried to explain how Zelda's answer had made her feel and how her answer had been to shut herself off. Do you really think Zelda doesn't want to spend time with you? No, not really. She was nice and cared enough about Mira to send her letters through her father if they didn't meet enough and she was kind enough to go along with Mira's whims. Zelda had been nothing but kind and Mira had been... jealous. 

"I'm sorry," Mira lowered her head, unable to lock eyes with Zelda. "I was being dumb and I'm sorry."

Zelda could feel relief washing all over her and she could only nod along Mira, because sure she had been dumb, but Zelda had also been stubborn and, "I'm sorry, too. I will try to come more often."

Mira straightened and looked straight at Zelda's chest. "It's all right, you don't have to-"

"I want to, though. Dad," Zelda had to force her words out, "doesn't really like meeting new people or seeing people he doesn't feel comfortable enough so I'm really sorry I can't invite you to my house as much as you want to, but I promise to come more often." 

Mira thinned her lips, "I'm sorry I said mean things about your dad."

Whenever it came to her dad, Zelda could feel a flaming hand ready to lash out inside her heart, but now she controlled it, "I... just don't want you to say those things anymore."

Mira nodded, "I won't," Lenora had sat her in her legs, how would you feel if Zelda said mean things about us? Mira snapped her head towards her mother and realized how much she had hurt her friend, "I'm sorry about that, too."

Both kept their eyes fixed anywhere but the other's eyes. "Link," Zelda started and Mira had to snuff out the start of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, "is making it easier to come and go from my house to the village, so I'll be able to come alone sometimes."

Mira had to blink at that, "You can always write me and I could meet you halfway."

And finally Mira looked at Zelda and Zelda looked at Mira and they smiled.

"Okay."

⁂

The moment Zelda heard sound coming from Link's room she rushed there.

"Link!"

Link was fresh out of sleep and he gave her the best attempt of a smile he could at this hour.

"Today we go get Epona!" 

"We do," Link answered and he ruffled her hair before going to the bathroom outside.

Zelda followed behind him but stopped at the door, "You promised today I could ride Epona on the way back!"

And Link had to smirk at Zelda's unabashed glee, "I did!"

Zelda could barely keep herself on the chair during breakfast and the moment Link decided it was time to go get Epona, Zelda bolted outside. She walked in front of Link, making this trek as if she were alone, practicing for when she would do so to go see Mira. 

"You have to remember to tell her and your father before you go."

"I know!" 

When they stepped into the planks, Zelda started skipping and Link looked at the finished job with pride. "The shrubbery will grow back, you gotta remember where this is."

"I know!"

Link looked to the stretch of land that hadn't been touched and remembered all the rocks they had moved, all the weeds they had pulled, all the bushes they had cut. He was glad from now on his steps could be more confident through this patch and that somehow, this helped Zelda make up with Mira. Zelda hadn't said much that day, she had just told them she was planning on visiting Mira someday in the future alone. Ganondorf had just nodded and had reassured her that he could go as long as she gave him a heads up, made sure to tell Mira and returned before sundown. 

Zelda stumbled in the way and Link had to force himself to stay away. 

"How are you going to take care of those things for Epona?"

Link looked at Zelda and pointed at his back, where he strapped his sword. 

"Oh," she giggled.

Mira was playing with the chickens when she heard Zelda and Link talking.

"So slow!" she laughed, and Zelda came running to hug her. 

Link focused on getting Epona out and putting on her saddle while Zelda and Mira talked. And as soon as Mira saw him ready to depart she tried her best poor me face to ask, "Can I ride with Zelda for a while?"

"Of course."

Since Pattrick and Lenora were going around the village and Link couldn't go to their house, they started the way back soon after with Mira and Zelda riding Epona. The girls laughed and pointed at things they usually didn't see from their original heights and Link felt a little disappointed the village was so small and Mira had to get down so soon. Mira gave Link her thanks for letting her ride Epona and waved as they kept on going through the road. 

"Mira is using the dress you gave her next festival."

Link racked his brain trying to remember talks about a festival in the village and Zelda must have realized his cluelessness because she explained immediately. "Next village," she clarified, "it's bigger than ours and they celebrate Summer and Winter with a festival at the end of December and June. Don't you...? At Castletown, don't you celebrate?"

Link panicked at the thought that Zelda would know he was overworking himself so he rushed himself to answer, "Ah, no. Well, they do have celebrations, you know? A bunch of them, I sometimes see them and have no idea what the festival is about. But yes, they do have festivals for Summer and Winter, Guile is always eager to go, Ashei and I are more reserved, I guess."

Zelda realized she knew next to nothing about Link's life in Castletown, and she felt she wanted to know, "Is Guile a friend?"

And Link could deny her nothing, so they spent the way back talking about Link's work and friends. Who amounted to Ashei and Guile and his family. 

Zelda opened her eyes and looked worried, "I didn't know..."

No one really knew, thought Link. Ganondorf had asked everything about Link soon after meeting again, but Link wasn't much into sharing his life with people. "Oh, don't worry, it happened a long time ago and my uncle has been nothing short of a father."

Zelda, who had little experience with such heavy topics and could somewhat sense Link's feeling, wanted to go back to something easier to talk about. "Uhm, you know, next time you should come to the festival, Link. Mira always goes."

Link helped Zelda dismount from Epona before going through the planks. "And you?"

"I haven't gone yet."

"What about this one?"

Zelda played with her fingers, "I don't want to leave daddy alone."

"How about," Link pressed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, "next time I come on time for the festival and you go with Mira and I stay with your dad?"

Zelda tried to supress her excitement at the idea of going, "You don't have to."

Link ruffled her hair, "I insist." Link then straightened and made as if thinking, "You know what? I actually made up my mind, that's what I'm doing, next year I'm comming in time for one of them, make preparations."

Zelda jumped in place and grabbed Link's arm out of joy, "Link!"

"I'm talking with Gan when we arrive, okay?"

And Zelda grinned and skipped all the way left back.

⁂

"Zelda!" Mira opened her arms in a dramatic fashion before bolting towards Zelda. The days were getting colder by the minute and both Zelda and Mira had decided to see each other the first day the sun shined on any given week. No need for letters on winter, when soon they would have to lock themselves up due to either rain or snow.

Link had left a few weeks back and Mira had been ecstatic at the idea of having Zelda go to one of the festivals next year.

"You think he'll make it to this Summer Festival?"

"He did say next year, so I don't think so."

"Well, one can always hope!"

Lloyd was waiting for them back at Mira's house, warm milk in hand and he gave a lazy wave as a greeting. Mira's excitement levels went off the roof at having her two friend in her house and she pushed them both to her room immediately. "We need to plan!" Mira had grinned and Lloyd looked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Zelda is coming with us to one of the festivals next year, and we have to plan!" 

Lloyd turned to Zelda and squinted his eyes at the information. How, he thought, aware of Zelda's feeling about leaving her father behind.

And Mira answered, "Link is coming to help!" Knowing Link had not only helped with their reconciliation, but also that he was the direct cause of Zelda accepting to attend one of the festivals made Mira adore the young man even more than before.

But Lloyd was still coming to terms with Link, "Oh, so now you've fallen too."

Mira had raised her head from the crude drawing she was making of the stalls at the festival -an attempt to help Zelda visualize the magnificence of what she was going to experience and to help her decide which places would be crowded and what places she would want to visit- and frowned, "Lloyd, don't be childish."

Lloyd had to hide the frustration bubbling up inside him. He was not going to keep on arguing about Link, not if he could help it.

Mira kept her head down so she couldn't see Lloyd's inhumane attempt at politeness, "'S not like you could ever be better than him," but she knew how much Link bothered him, so she raised her drawing for them to see and gave out a humongous laugh.


	3. The Festival

Colonel Auru Po'hra glanced at the document in front of him, nodded and signed it without a second thought. Link Arwyn, 18 years old, son of the late Colonel Arwyn and nephew of Captain Arwyn was a bright young soldier who had been climbing ranks like nothing. Most people were already taking notice of him and Major Auru Po'hra -who had the pleasure of having Link under his care- was beyond elated at his growth.

Po'hra raised his head, pushed the piece of paper towards Link and offered his quill. "Captain Arwyn," he greeted and Link saluted back.

"It is an honor, Colonel."

Not only was Link an extremely skilled individual, but he worked flawlessly with other people. His way with the sword and shield were unparalleled and Po'hra was sure not many knew that Link was also exceptional with every other type of weapon available. 

"Guess you'll have to get promoted as soon as you can so people don't get you confused with your uncle, huh."

It was meant to be a joke, taking into account how young Link was and how unlikely it would be to receive another promotion so soon. But Link had looked at Auru with purpose and Auru's laugh died on his lips. He couldn't deny he rather liked people with goals. But even he wasn't expecting Link to say, "I would appreciate it if you were so kind as to direct to my company difficult missions."

Auru cocked and eyebrow, "You have yet to meet the rest of your new, company," Auru stressed. "Link, it's commendable to see you so eager to do good for the Kingdom, but there is a fine line between being eager and being reckless. You should keep that in mind."

"Sir."

Yet Link stood still and didn't leave the room, and Auru could feel a mix of annoyance and awe. "What good is gonna do you to have your company get injured?"

"I will do my best to prevent that from happening."

Auru looked to the side in displeasure and searched through his papers with irritation. "People more experienced than you have not been able to take on this one. Take into consideration that I am giving this one to you just because you asked and just because I know you, I still think you're being reckless and I am half wanting to see you lose because really," Auru frowned at him, "this attitude needs a little fixing."

Link remained stoic and only thanked Auru as he received his new instructions.

"Why do you want to garner so much attention anyway? You are already in the public eye, you're our youngest captain ever." Auru kept to himself all of the female attention Link had also gotten because of his looks. "I don't want you burning out because you somehow feel you need to climb ranks just because."

"I don't, sir. I just... I would like to do better for the Kingdom."

Auru rolled his eyes because he didn't buy it. Link was a great asset to his regiment and although Auru wouldn't bet his life on it, he was pretty sure Link only had the Kingdom's best interest in mind. "Fine, do what you want, just... don't die out there."

Link saluted and turned around. It had been a rumor at first, unbelievable and overexaggerated to most, how was one supposed to believe the people who came back from missions with Link telling that the man himself took care of the most ferocious beast, the most cunning of monsters all alone? Auru could only shake his head and snort in disbelief. But he was proven wrong, statement after statement, mission after mission, everyone said the same. 

Link was unique. And although Auru couldn't understand what the boy was trying to do by putting himself out there, by gaining so much recognition but never using it, by shouldering so many things by himself, he could understand one thing. And that was that Link was good at what he did and that Auru was seeing the making of a legend. 

Maybe Link had greater ambitions. Maybe his desperate need to find the Princess had been bound by greed -hard to believe, but possible- and seeing that that had ended in failure maybe he had decided to earn power in other ways. Link was not yet one of the most influential people in Hyrule, but boy, Auru could easily believe he would get there someday.

If Link really ended up at the top... Auru wouldn't mind. And Auru played with the quill in his hand as he pondered over that realization.

⁂

Link was neck deep in paperwork and while he signed papers he tried his best to wash away the nagging feeling in the back of his head that urged him to leave. It was already june and his work didn't seem to diminish. Which meant he was being sought after, which meant he was gaining recognition, which meant he had more power and a whole lot more responsibilities. 

He was glad and annoyed and although he had checked time and time again with Ashei the answer was the same, "You are not free to go yet, sir." Both Ashei and Guile had been promoted by Link's request and although Link could have had asked for more people to work under him as lieutenants he had been hesitant to do so. He trusted his lieutenants completely and he didn't know whether such a bond could be formed with new people out of nowhere, he much rather have Ashei and Guile have close aides and even recommend people. This had put a heavy strain on his friends though, if Link's work had doubled then Ashei and Guile's had tripled. And although Link wanted nothing more than to leave and keep his promise with Zelda he didn't have it in him to leave his lieutenants -who had agreed with everything he had decided without a peep- and leave. 

That, and Link was determined to deal with the mission Auru had begrudginly shown him this year. He decided to stretch his legs and take a stroll through the training grounds, fighting always calmed him somehow and showing his face usually helped keep the morale in his now regiment. Link decided to go and oversee the training of the new soldiers and as soon as people noticed him they started poking the sides of the ones beside them. Link bowed his head as greeting and received salutes in response. 

The training grounds bustled and the sound of wooden swords striking each other reverberated around Link. He searched around and walked towards the tallest readhead around. "Loran," he greeted. 

Loran turned and gave a lazy greeting, "Sir." She was Guile's aide and although her attitude was lacking to many, Link found it incredibly entertaining. It was refreshing to see someone not care about anything, specially when people with high positions came in here to flaunt their power. "Need a sparring partner, sir?" 

Link pondered for a second, and although he did want to stretch and fight a little he wasn't sure it was the best idea to do so now. "Maybe later."

Loran rolled her eyes, "You'll give the new ones a show and you'll help me get done with this day sooner. I am begging." 

Link had to control his face so as to not smile, and then gave the slightest of nods, half wanting Loran to let it slide, but she was smirking the next second and walking to the ground while taking her coat off. She didn't say a word, but the people around her made space and someone brought her a wooden sword without her asking. 

Link followed behind and although someone offered to take his coat away Link declined them as politely as possible. He could feel the blood rushing through and as soon as the sword was in his hand he spinned it a couple of times and caught a couple of newbies opening their mouths in surprise. Link smiled. 

"Whenever you're ready!" Loran taunted. Link now couldn't help the snort that overcame him and he gave a step forward. And Loran walked towards him with stomps. 

Loran's fighting style was aggressive and relied on her build. Taking into account that she was taller and bulkier than most people Link could understand why she had taken that approach. He parried a couple of attacks and dodged the rest. He did this not only because confronting her head on was not a wise strategy but because this usually made Loran get angry pretty quickly and that meant she would start putting more strenght behind her attacks, making them heavier, tougher, and wider. 

They moved around in a wide circle, making people retreat farther and farther away, and it looked like Loran was controlling the situation. Link crouched, jumped backwards and parried strikes that otherwise seemed to be sure hits. Loran took advantage of a wide dodge Link did and decided to twist her whole body to do a broad sweep. Link, instead of jumping backwards got closer to Loran and crouched under her sword and then stood to his full height, put strenght on his legs and hit her side with a diagonal swing with all the momentum of his body. Loran howled as she brought her hand to her ribs. 

"Fuck that!"

Link laughed, "I've told you already that you can't just rely on your strenght."

Loran grumbled, "Oh, shut up."

The people around them started to buzz and a clear voice interrupted, "All right, all right, move, everyone, time to keep on training!" Guile's black head moved through the sea of people with little head bows and soft words, and walked towards Link and Loran with his hands on his hips. "I told you to train them, Loran!"

"I did," she growled, "but then sir boss here graced me with a fight, and I couldn't refuse."

Guile looked at Link with a face full of fake hurt, "Sir boss," he admonished. Link raised his hands in defeat and then Guile shook his head, "If you have free time you can help us oversee training, sir."

Link spinned his sword and hit his heels with it, "Count me in."

"We can always spar again and use that as teaching material," Loran tried, but Guile gave her the stinky eye and she looked away immediately, "or not. Whatever."

⁂

At the end of August, by the time the new recruits were stationed on their own teams and things had started to calm down for Link's company, Shad entered into the office with a stack of papers related to Auru's mission.

Shad was a man who would rather have a fight with wits than with swords, soft-spoken but hardheaded, with gelled down brown hair but always with one strand resting on his forehead that Link always wondered how it got there, and circular glasses that he usually fixed when nervous, Ashei's right hand man and terribly uncomfortable with Loran. Shad bowed to Link and let his papers fall in Link's desk. 

"We have everything ready to depart whenever you're ready, sir."

It had been a surprise for Link to see Ashei drag from the ranks this one man who seemed so opposite to her, but Shad had always been thankful to her and his work always excelled when it came to planning. Ashei had been giving him more and more work and Shad had taken the challenge head on. 

"The scout team arrived, then?"

"Yes, sir, no casualties. There were two with slight injuries but they went directly to get them treated, as you instructed."

"Good. What do we know then?"

Shad hurried to find the paper he needed and then moved it towards Link as he started to share the scouts' information. They had discovered the hiding place of the monster, its usual routine and movements, and there were even some sketches done with charcoal. Link squinted his eyes at it. "Ah." 

Shad stopped talking and waited for Link to talk, but he never did. "Sir?"

"Nothing, go on."

Shad continued but Link's attention was elsewhere. Captain Link was a strange man, he was unexpectedly young for a man with his experience and attitude, and Shad couldn't help but wonder whether the Goddesses had bestowed upon Link some kind of wisdom and strength they had denied the others. It was the only explanation he could come up with as to how Link seemed to know things that should be beyond his understanding and seemed to act in a way beyond his years. Shad finished his explanation but as he had come to expect, Link nodded and didn't ask questions, as if he had seen this situation before. 

"Well, time for me to go then."

"It's... almost night, sir, wouldn't it be better to leave tomorrow?"

Link grabbed a satchel from under his desk and grabbed a cloak, "Nah, see ya. Tell Ashei I already left." Link squeezed Shad's shoulder as a goodbye and closed the door behind him. 

When Shad walked back to his room Ashei ran up to him and knew before she could even ask that Link had left. "That man, can't believe he left already."

"Needed something from him, ma'am?"

"Nah, just wanted to let him know Guile and I had everything checked for him to leave."

Ashei sighed to the sky and Shad shifted in place, "Are you ever worried he won't make it?"

Link Arwyn had the bad habit of doing major missions alone or with as little people as possible. It had proven useful when he had been part of a team or when his subordinates could be counted with his fingers, but even after leading a hundred people, he kept at it. Ashei and Guile were used to it and mainly helped by keeping things in order when he left. Shad had seen Link overcome grueling tasks like nothing and although dirty and bloodied and tired, he always came back alive, but as he had started to take on more difficult missions he couldn't help but worry...

"Nah, he's good. He's a one man army, Shad, you don't have to worry. Let's go grab dinner, yeah?"

...but if Ashei, one of Link's closest aides trusted him this much, his worries were surely unfounded. 

⁂

Whenever they sent a party to scout a monster Link always made sure that one person was good at drawing. Sometimes information was hard to come by and even with a few days of scouting there wasn't much to gather, but they could always see the monster and make a sketch. And with a sketch and only with that Link could know what they were facing. His memories were riddled with monsters and how to fight and defeat them, and although at first he had hated them because it sure wasn't fun to have so many nightmares back when he was a child, now it had become one of his biggest assets. Ashei and Guile had learned not to ask questions and by extension no one else had done so, Link was glad because he was sure trying to explain himself would only make him look more sketchy. 

Link always asked for a full report and read them, but since a while ago he only scanned the documents because nothing had changed from his memories. And as with his enemies, the way to defeat them was also the same. Back when he had been younger and had travelled all around the Kingdom looking for Princess Zelda he had come across every little weapon or item he would ever need and he had made sure to write their locations down. He had though about taking them with him, but he had nowhere to hide them and he wasn't even sure he would need all of them, so whenever need arose he would go and fetch them, most of the time no one noticed and Link would put them back without trouble. 

Link walked to the stables and glanced again at the sketch -the only paper he had taken with him- and grimaced. A black hand hovered over the ground without anything attached to it and Link could only remember the dark dripping caves that he had had to meander in order to find that monster. Bongo Bongo, they called him, and Link wasn't thrilled to fight him again. It was a monster with an invisible body that could only be seen with the Lens of Truth and Link had to control the shiver that ran down his spine. The monster's hands were detached from the main body and its weak point was its head... which was its neck, or what was left of it, it was a nightmarish monster somehow worse than the others that, as if that weren't enough, liked to hit the ground at a rythm that made it difficult to maintain one's balance. 

"Fun."

The Lens had been forgotten a long while ago and Link found it in a town four days away from Bongo Bongo. It rested in a chest in a hidden room in a run-down temple that was filled with spiderwebs and dust and everything that screamed abandoned. The Lens of Truth was intact and Link brought it to his eye. Nothing changed here and Link put it inside his satchel. He usually took his time when dealing with monsters alone, mainly because it was already suspicious for him to beat these monsters on his own and he didn't need the added notion that he was somehow unusually strong. Those rumors where already making their rounds but Link tried his hardest not to fuel them too much.

Bongo Bongo hid inside a cave at the end of a decently sized village. Link would rather keep his profile low but since this was a pretty notorious mission he went directly to the chief. Before leaving Link had told Guile to give a notice to Auru regarding Link's departure, but the chief's knowing look was enough for Link to know that Auru had given them information beforehand. 

The chief was accomodating and told Link that anything he needed he would arrange. Bongo Bongo seemed to have affected the village hard enough for the chief and the people to look haggard. The chief explained the sudden deaths, disappareances and the fear that had installed itself in the people's hearts. And thinking about how Bongo Bongo looked like a nightmare Link only nodded in agreement. 

Link usually took his time, as long as the monster could be kept under control and no one would come in harm's way. But since this case did not fall into that category Link just went straight to work. The cave was -just as he remembered- moist and wet and dark and cold and Link's senses screamed for him to leave. It wasn't only that the monster was gross and the place was uncomfortable that made this fight annoying, it was the fact that Link had to use the Lens of Truth to actually see what he was fighting before actually hitting. Link very much preferred monsters he could see, thank you very much.

The cave was filled with lesser monsters like babas, keese and bokoblins. As he walked through the dark cave he had to scan every little crevice and every little tight corner, babas hid in the most inconspicuous of places and only emerged from their holes when prey was right beside them, their gnarly teeth would try to grab whatever they could but thankfully Link had muscle memory down to a t and his sword found either the carnivorous plant's head or their stem rather quickly. Babas, although annoying, at least could be avoided if Link could pinpoint their location, they took root in place and couldn't move afterwards and although they would try their best to stretch themselves towards Link, he could just keep on with his business. 

Keese, on the other hand, were small, flying creatures that resembled bats and who followed wherever one went. Unrelentless and loud, they would squeak till Link either lost them or struck them. They were as weak as a baba, but they usually moved in groups and Link could feel his patience waning every time he had to face them. Link didn't even waste arrows on them, he always had his slingshot with him and the keese would go down with a well-placed rock in their one, yellow, big and gross eye.

Darkness was annoying though, and Link had to let the keese get close enough to let his lantern's light wash over them before letting go of the rock. The odd bokoblin came at him, but they were loud, barely got to his hip, and weren't particularly smart so Link slayed them without much thought. 

The more into the cave he ventured, the tougher his enemies got, bokoblins were now accompanied by lizalfos who would keep their distance and jump with their reptile legs away from harm whenever Link got too close. They would wear rudimentary shields and grab the bokoblin's weapons if Link disarmed them. They would quack at him and although it took longer, Link could either overpower or outsmart them, he usually went with the latter, making a feint and hitting at their unguarded side. 

The fact that Link did not encounter any other type of monster was welcome, but knowing that he had Bongo Bongo at the end of the tunnel made him uncomfortable anyways. The water dripping all around him and the way his lantern played with the shadows gave him a sense of deja vú so strong he had to stop for a second and catch his breath. This had ocurred heavily in his younger years, memories and feelings so overwhelming he had at one point doubted his own sense of self. 

He called it deja vú now, but they were memories, real memories he could conjure with crystal clear clarity if he tried hard enough. He didn't. He would remember, he would accept it, but he would not dwell more than necessary on them. He had doubted himself far beyond what he should have and now he feared what would happen if he remembered too much. 

He was too mature and too smart and too brave and too nice and too much many things he didn't know if he would have been without these moments in his head. Link shook his head, calmed his breathing and kept on walking. What good would do him to overanalyze something he could do nothing about. 

The shadows around him grew thicker and more menacing in a way that only he -with battle senses honed beyond normal- could sense and as soon as the ground beneath him started to rumble Link exhaled one short breath and brought the Lens of Truth to his eyes. Bongo Bongo's neck oozed a thick, yellow liquid and Link knew where to hit. 

"Who knew I'd end up happy to see you, huh."

Bongo Bongo slapped the ground and Link crouched in an attempt to keep his balance, the ground shook and the walls grumbled and Link ran towards the monster.

⁂

Zelda had to stiffle a yawn as she walked back to her house. It was the middle of December and Mira was a bundle of excitement over the Summer Festival next village that was to come. Mira had been down about Link not making it in time for them to go to the Winter Festival, but her optimism about them going to this one was contagious and Zelda didn't have it in her to say otherwise. 

Zelda believed in Link, but she also knew he was busy and probably had more than their promise to care about and although she wondered about what he was doing and where he was going and who he was hanging out with, it was too embarrasing to share and she barely talked about him to her dad or Mira. Hopefully she got to see him this year. It was pretty unlikely, taking into consideration they were already entering the latter half of December, but maybe he did care about their promise and maybe he would come. Maybe he would come right after new year's. In the end, Zelda had to come clean and accept that she just wanted to see him. 

The implications of that she would rather not dwell on too much. 

She stepped into the clearing to her house and immediately her eyes glued to the horse that was grazing around. "Epona." Her chest tightened and her legs rushed to her house and she felt excitement tingling all over her body. 

The door opened with strength and both Ganondorf and Link turned around from the dinner table and looked at Zelda. Link's brows had gone up by the surprise but seeing Zelda made him smile and crinkle his eyes. 

"Link!" Zelda wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she wasn't thinking much, to be honest. She just ran to him, and Link -almost by instinct- rose from his chair and caught her body. It took her half a second to realize how suspicious her actions must look so Zelda pushed her hands on his shoulders immediately after and tried her best to control her smile. "When did you get here?" She worried her voice was too high-pitched due to her excitement, and that maybe flinging herself towards Link wasn't the best course of action, but her father -thanks the Goddesses- promptly interrupted her line of thought.

"He got here like an hour ago, child, let him go and come give your father," Ganondorf stressed, "a hug, and with the same amount of excitement, you hear me?"

Zelda's laughed filled the room and Link made fists of his hands. Ganondorf was as smooth as ever, thank Hylia. Zelda clung to her father and Ganondorf crushed her body with love. "He's staying with us for a while, don't make me get jealous."

Zelda snickered back and soon turned her attention to Link again. And the three of them got up to date. Link had basically worked himself to the bone. Zelda looked worried at the amount of sleep he would get and the monsters he would fight, and Link did his best to downplay everything he talked about. Her father squeezed every detail out of Link and Zelda could only snicker at the seriousness on his face regarding Link's achievements. After a while, Link's face tightened, he didn't look tired, he looked even more focused, and Zelda knew that he was putting a front, so she pushed Link out of his chair and onto his bedroom to prepare himself and told her father he could keep on questioning Link the next day. 

Ganondorf had laughed aloud and had shrugged his shoulders, and as soon as Zelda heard the bathroom door close, she turned to her father, "Dad," Ganondorf had hmmed as an answer and Zelda asked, "Is Link famous?"

Ganondorf's eyes shone and he sat straight, "Is he isn't famous yet just give him a couple of years."

And Zelda was kept awake that night imagining Link traversing the world and defeating monsters and helping people. 

Her father always looked more relaxed whenever Link was with them. Zelda had wondered about this and had thought that maybe she had made it up. But third time's the charm and her father was now looking refreshed and calm and she loved seeing him like this. Her father talked in a hushed voice and served her eggs with bread, "Let's Link sleep till he wakes on his own, 'kay?" 

Zelda nodded and sat at her chair. Maybe today Link could share more of his adventures with her, maybe Zelda could ask him more in depth questions about how he defeated the monsters, rather than his father's fixation with how Link was being promoted. Maybe she could share with Link the new books she had been reading, maybe tell him about the time Mira had almost started a fire in the village. Zelda washed her plate and grabbed a book to read on the carpet. Maybe Zelda would ask Link what he wanted to do, he worked so hard, she wouldn't mind doing whatever he wanted and let him unwind. Maybe he just wanted to rest. The could take a nap out in the garden, they would have to take cover since the sun shone brightly, maybe they could do a picnic of some sort.

The bedroom door opened and Zelda turned her head to see a disheveled Link coming out. His smile was lazy and he bowed his head at her, and her book was left on the floor as she started following him again. Her father served Link breakfast and sat on the couch. And Zelda couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Link and his presence. She had wondered whether to bring up the issue regarding the festival, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt it didn't really matter to her. If her father was happy, if Link was happy, who cared if Link forgot. 

"It's good I made it in time for this festival, huh."

Ganondorf slapped his thigh, "Right! You had talked about it!"

Zelda kept quiet but looked at them in turns. Link frowned, "You remember that promise I made you, right?"

Zelda had to control her feelings and she nodded, "Yes! I remember."

"Is Mira going too?"

"Yes."

"Excited?"

Link chowed on his food and looked at her with a familiarity that made Zelda smile. Her father looked at her with glee and Zelda knew he had kept quiet out of consideration and not because he had ever forgotten, and Zelda nodded and started talking about Mira's plan regarding the festival. Mira and her family had been going to both the Winter and Summer festival for a while now, and Mira at this point was only eager to go because it would be Zelda's first time. Mira had not only made a schedule for their activities but she was also doing her best to persuade Zelda to match their clothings. 

Link's eyes brightened and he was so happy he had thought of buying gifts to them. After finishing breakfast he went to his room and brought a couple of parcels to Zelda, she opened them and as Link told her that one of her dresses matched with Mira's, Zelda squealed and started laughing uncontrollably. Ganondorf towered over Link and stretched his hand with a sugestive look. Link scoffed and went back to his room to bring Ganondorf's presents.

Zelda pressed her fingers against the hard covers of books Link had brought her, she eyed her dresses and her father's crinkled eyes as he shook a vial in front of him. Link crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched his face trying to remember something regarding the vial her father had asked. 

"When's your birthday, Link?"

Link looked at her and squinted his eyes. "You don't have to give me anything."

Zelda's eyes remained unmoving and when Link glanced back at Ganondorf for help, Ganondorf could only shrug his shoulders. "December 3rd," Link relented, "but, really, you don't have to get me anything."

Link could sense immediately Zelda's burden as she realized his birthday had been only a couple of weeks back. "Did you celebrate?"

Link grimaced as he tried to remember, "Loran did get me a cake, and they did sing me a happy birthday, but we went straight back to work after."

Zelda's face was somber and Link hurried to add, "I had a great time, though."

Zelda gave another look to the gifts that surrounded her and looked back at him, "Thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome."

⁂

It had taken them a couple of days to get everything they needed in order for Link's belated birthday party, but Mira's unmmeasurable love for Link made her use every favor she had garnered over the last few months and she had not only covered every ingredient Zelda had asked for, but she had also secured a couple of small fireworks she was sure at least uncle Gan would appreciate. Lloyd had joined on the plan the moment Zelda had asked but he had kept a serious face whenever possible. Mira teased him that the easiest way to get along better with Zelda was for him to get chummy with Link but Lloyd had blinked at her as slowly as possible and Mira had laughed out loud before leaving.

Although Zelda had tried very hard to remain unconspicuous, Link had realized soon after that she was preparing some sort of party for him. Ganondorf had sworn secrecy, but he also sucked at it. It had fallen on Link's shoulders to make as if he didn't realize what was happening in that house. Ganondorf would ask Link to help him with a bunch of uneventful activities and Zelda would practice in the kitchen to make a cake. 

As much as the reason for their escapades was built in letting Zelda alone, it had proven really useful for Link and Ganondorf to catch up on anything that they would rather hide from Zelda's ears. 

It mainly entailed Link's work in the Castle and any and all information regarding the Kingdom. Zelda's survival was still a mistery and the princess' existence was still a faded memory. Link's name was doing its rounds across the Kingdom and as soon as he went back he was to make a trip to Death Mountain and help the Gorons with a nasty pest of lizalfos. Link talked about his fights and adventures and Ganondorf's attitude was enough for Link to realize that his friend was envious of him. Well, freedom was something one took for granted. 

In one of their outings, out of nowhere, as they were foraging for mushrooms, Ganondorf talked as if talking about today's dinner, with the nonchalance of certainty. "I started having the dreams."

And Link's hairs stood on end, his breathing quickened and he was sure his face looked horrified, "Are you-?"

"Fine, yes. For now. For a while, I guess. I've had dreams that are memories, bad dreams, but when I wake up, I know they're dreams. No fuzzyness, no confusion, no anger, I just wake with a start and remember my daughter and get on with my day."

"How many?"

"A few. More than 3, less than 10? Maybe. I'm sure I've forgotten some, it's like as if when I wake I know I dreamt about them but can't remember any details at all." 

For a while they remained silent and Link concentrated on counting the mushrooms he picked up. "It's different." Different than last time, different than most times. 

"Yup."

There wasn't much else to say. Both remembered lives in which Ganondorf lost himself in these memories, grieved with his memories as if they had happened yesterday, howled in pain and anger and lashed out at anything that had ever wronged him. Sometimes it was very easy for him to fall back and let his anger take control, sometimes he just gave in with the slightest of pushes, seldom he tried to fight it, and although his fight would make a difference, before long, by divine providence, he would lose his sense of self. Whatever made him, him, whatever separated him from the beast that resided inside him dissappeared and in turn chaos would take over. And Link and Zelda would try to take it down.

"I would like to think that this, somehow, means whatever pushes me to seek destruction is weakening. That I, somehow, have won this battle over my mind, but," how is one supposed to believe that a mere mortal can win over providence? How is one supposed to believe than somehow, this one time, one was free to do what one wanted? How is one supposed to believe..., "I just don't think it's gonna happen."

"How long do you think-?"

Before leaving the forest, at the edge of the clearing, Ganondorf turned. His dark skin glowed against the sun, his red hair billowed behind his back and Link had to blink and remember that this was a time different than many others. No swords involved, no broken bones and bloodied skin and stinging wounds. A father. 

A father... a father that had somehow killed the King and Queen of the Kingdom and had kidnapped and hidden the princess and heir to the throne, a man that had thrown into chaos a Kingdom and-

"Dad!"

Both Link and Ganondorf startled and Link recognized the disdain and the loathing in Ganondorf's eyes, and he knew his face must have reflected the same type of feelings towards Ganondorf, because what Link saw next was pain. 

"I think," Ganondorf whispered, "the clock has started to tick."

Zelda trotted towards them and both Ganondorf and Link shook their feelings away immediately, buried them with the certainty of knowing they both had inflicted pain to the other in almost equal amounts, with the knowledge that this time they were not enemies, with the hope that they could spare Zelda of this. 

"Are you done with the mushrooms?"

Ganondorf raised his basket, "We sure are!" he then turned to Link, "Come on, let's go back."

They didn't talk about that episode after reaching the house. And although in the following days they talked about Ganondorf's situation, they didn't touch upon that split second in time when they saw each other as enemies. They were ashamed of it, scared of it, they feared thinking about it, talking about it would give it power. Link also understood that such feelings were unfounded, as time and time again they had been reminded that whatever happened with them and their memories was mostly out of their control. He would like to be able to talk to the Goddesses and ask some questions, gather some truths. But he also knew no words would be able to leave his mouth if given the chance. 

"Link?" Zelda looked at him and Link realized she had been calling for him for a while. He immediately straightened and focused on her. "Yeah?" 

"Dad is calling for you."

Link left the book he had been looking at on the shelves near the chimney and went on another scavenging hunt with Ganondorf, who was waiting for him fishing rod in hand. "Thought we could spice things up with this."

Link frowned, "Were did you get one?" 

"Bought it with your money, buddy, I'm still not good at it though. Thought now was a good time to get some classes from a pro."

Link hadn't had the time to indulge in many of his hobbies. And with an expertise he never learned in this lifetime, he took the rod and could feel his hands itching to move. It was unsettling whenever something he never had tried had such a response from him. He didn't ponder on it too much.

If he had been alone, Link was sure he would have had at least some trouble realizing Mira's and Lloyd's arrival. But he was with Ganondorf, and the man stiffened whenever a new presence arrived at the clearing. Ganondorf's body was taut and although Link acted as if nothing had happened and kept on explaining to Ganondorf how to use the fishing rod and where to put one's hands, the obvious troubled attitude Ganondorf was giving made Link silent.

"Will you be okay?"

Ganondorf blinked and pressed his hand to his face, "Yeah, don't mind me, it's just... It puts me on edge and then I remember why it puts me on edge and I just spiral into shit I don't want to remember."

"Zelda will be happy with your presence, you don't need to force yourself to like... mingle."

"'Kay."

"I would think it a victory if you just stood brooding from afar and let them have their party."

"Your party," Ganondorf corrected. 

"I mean, yeah, mine."

"I can't help but wonder if she could be better, happier, somewhere else... with someone else."

Link patted Ganondorf to let him know he was ready to throw the fishing line and the bigger man moved his arms with mechanical movements. The bait fell sad a few meters away from them but Link congratulated Ganondorf anyways, giving him advice in between.

"Don't you think about it?" Ganondorf pressed.

And Link had to breath in deep, "Of course I do, but nothing I can say will make you feel better."

"I actually want to feel bad, so give it."

"Listen, we are about to celebrate my birthday, Zelda is doing this to make us happy," Ganondorf opened his mouth to stress that the party was for Link, but Link raised his hand and gave him a look, "yes, even you, you dumbass. You are her father, stop acting like you're some kind of monster," Link had to power through that word, "let's just have a good time, all right?"

"I love her, I really do, which is why the more time passes the more I realize what I took from her."

"Stop it."

"Sometimes I lay awake at night hoping I had just left her there, or to have been struck before entering that damned room-"

"Ganondorf."

"- other times I just wish you had found me sooner, without memories, a clean death and a hero going back to the Castle with the Princess in tow."

Link grabbed Ganondorf's arm and turned him to face him, "Listen. Grieve, repent, feel bad, I will listen and shut up, but now, please, let's fake it. I need you to fake it today, please."

Ganondorf blinked hard, realized where they were, "You've always been better at this."

"Ganondorf..."

"No, you're right. Thanks."

Both men turned as Zelda came walking towards them. Link sucked in a breath, but Ganondorf patted him in the back as he walked before him, "I got this."

Link's birthday party went without a hitch. Zelda made a cake everyone loved, Mira filled the air with laughter and Lloyd was a silent presence that remained polite. Ganondorf stood a little away, kept to himself, but nodded to Zelda whenever she looked at him and congratulated her on a job well done. Link received a paperweight made of wood with the form of a horse's head. Zelda looked nervous and Mira looked anxious, and Link said, from the bottom of his heart, "Thank you."

As everyone left and Ganondorf retired mumbling under his breath about being tired because of having Hylian interaction, Zelda looked at Link and clasped her hands together, "Did you have fun?"

Link gave her the sweetest smile, "Yes. I appreciate the effort you guys made for me, thank you."

Zelda felt her anxiousness fading and filled with the day's exhilaration she blurted, "I'll learn how to bake better cakes, bigger cakes."

Link chuckled and cocked his head, "You really don't have to."

And Zelda had to gulp down her nervousness, "I want to, I will. I'll celebrate your next birthday, too."

And Link couldn't help but remember Ganondorf's words and how their decisions had taken away from this girl. They could feel bad all they wanted but if she remained this full of life, full of love, who cared about them? If Link could protect her innocence for as long as he could, if celebrating a birthday made her this happy. "I'll be looking forward to it, then."

⁂ 

The Summer Festival was celebrated in between the last 3 days of the year and the first 3 after new year. It wasn't unusual for people to spend all those days at the Festival, but most people gathered just before new year and the days after. 

"By then it sucks, because there are too many people," Mira complained. And as Zelda had no way of knowing whether it was true or not she just nodded along.

Mira's family usually went together and celebrated the whole stretch, "but then we go around the village, not at the heart of the festival," she then pointed to the crude map she had drawn before, "there is a forest here that has a beautiful lake, and then there's a huge cliff over here," she moved her finger around, "over here there's a ginourmous botanical garden -you'll love it-, over here there's a river and here," Mira stopped and added suspense, "the biggest library you have ever seen!"

Zelda's eyes opened like saucers and both girls looked at Link, who was unsure of what to do and looked surprised for a moment before nodding along and furrowed his eyebrows to appear certain, "I bet," he added.

Mira nodded, happy with his interjection and then proceeded to repeat the tour she wanted Zelda to make. Zelda's excitement was palpable, and Link and Ganondorf did their best to keep it that way. Mira's family was taking Zelda along to this year's Festival and Pattrick had already come to talk with Ganondorf regarding their plans as to where they were staying, how many days they were going and what was the overall schedule for their trip. 

Ganondorf had looked forlorn at one point in time and Link had elbowed him immediately. "It's just a week." But Link somehow understood that Ganondorf was worrying about other things, so aside from preventing Ganondorf from showing obvious signs of sadness he left him alone.

The day Zelda was to leave, she hugged her father hard and told him she would bring him a souvenir. Ganondorf had snorted and replied that the best gift she could give him was to come back happy and unharmed. Link took Epona with them and left Zelda in Mira's house, the family was busy moving their bags from their house to their horses and Link took advantage of this and slipped a bag full of rupees to Zelda. 

Zelda took notice immediately of Link and squinted her eyes at him, "Dad already gave me money."

Link gave her an innocent smile and ruffled her hair, "Have fun, all right?"

Mira called Zelda over and Zelda breathed out a shaky breath, "Just... take care of dad."

"Count on it."

Zelda stared back at Link and pursed her lips. Link bent his knees slightly to get to her level and patted her arm, "Don't worry about anything but having fun out there, all right? I'll take care of everything over here."

As the horses left and Link waved his hand goodbye, he noticed Zelda turned back several times before getting lost in the distance. 

⁂

Zelda wasn't used to people. And the amount of people she saw now was enough to make her dizzy. 

"This isn't even much!" Mira laughed, and Zelda couldn't fathom more people around her. Although Zelda had promised herself that she would have fun and she would not think too much about her father or Link, this new environment, this amount of people, this amount of buzz made her miss her house immediately. 

Mira took Zelda's hand and gave a squeeze, "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you." Zelda squeezed back and tried to enjoy being surrounded by so much movement. Uncle Pattrick and Aunt Lenora were talking with the innkeeper, trying to find their reservations and Mira had taken Zelda out to the street to let her see what was going on outside. "If it ever becomes too much we can always come back to the inn," she shared, "if you don't enjoy the festival we can always go to the library," she then remembered she didn't like reading very much, "or the garden!"

Zelda laughed at Mira's attempt at making her feel at ease and that was enough to make her feel more comfortable with her surroundings. Mira's hand didn't let go of her and Zelda remembered that she should also try to enjoy herself for her friend's sake. 

After leaving their bags in their rooms and leaving the horses to the innkeeper, they walked to the village's square and had a look at this year's stalls. Mira, Uncle Pattrick and Aunt Lenora talked about which stalls they remembered, which had changed and which they would rather not visit again, Mira pointed towards a vending stall and wrinkled her nose, "Daddy ate there once and it was not pretty, I tell ya." Zelda lost herself in between the talk Mira had with her parents, the people coming and going all around her, the colours and the singing and dancing and the sellers shouting and the children shrieking and-

Mira squeezed her hand and when Zelda looked at her, Mira pointed up towards the sky, "Look! Isnt' it pretty!?"

Zelda raised her face and looked at a wooden statue of the three Goddesses gracefully posing to hold a golden Triforce. The statue was big and looked intrincate and hard to carve, the Goddesses wore satin looking clothes that billowed behind them and the Triforce -although obviously painted- somehow gave off an awe-inspiring feeling.

"Some people say it's the real Triforce," Mira shared and both giggled because it was obviously made of wood. "At night it's even more beautiful, just you wait."

Their walk back was even more packed and Zelda could still not believe more people were to come. After eating dinner at the inn Zelda though they would go to sleep, but Mira talked something with her mother and after receiving a nod she hastily took Zelda and walked outside. "Let's go explore."

Zelda frowned but ended up walking right behind Mira. They circled the inn and then circled the roads near the inn, although they were some ways away from the square the number of sellers was still quite large and Zelda couldn't help but buy some of the sweets they were offering. At some point Mira grabbed Zelda's arm and pointed to a group of children playing on the road, it was enough for Mira to look at Zelda to know what she wanted. Although nervous, although anxious, although restless, Zelda couldn't deny she felt excited, so she nodded back.

Mira did most of the talking. And they were accepted immediately into the group, as most of the children were also from neighboring villages and were eager to make more friends. As they presented themselves to the group, one kid opened his eyes like saucers when Zelda told them her name. The child stepped forwards, did an exaggerated motion with his hand and then bowed deeply.

"Princess!" he exclaimed, and there was a second of silence before a couple of other kids did the same, one girl giggled as she curtsied and Mira had to stiffle the laugh that overcame her.

Everyone else followed suit and after a while, Zelda joined in too. She remembered, Zelda was also the name of the lost princess of the Kingdom. 

That was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always a point in the chapters where I get stuck. I know what's coming, it's just linking them in a way I feel it's fine that bothers me, see if you can catch which part got me looking at it like a fool for a while.
> 
> Anyways, done with chapter 3! Zelda is a cutie patootie, Ganondorf is worrying a lot and Link is trying his best to make Ganondorf and Zelda happy.


End file.
